Galenistari E
by Olaf74
Summary: Hello, this is the second Part and Sequell of "Mortal yet Immortal" Please note, that I HAVE NOT Written this story, and am just reposting it, so the "I don't own" and so on is NOT from me.
1. Chapter 1

Galenistari

1 - Default Chapter

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Hello and welcome to the Sequel of Mortal yet Immortal, Galenistari

If you haven't read **Mortal Yet Immortal** then I suggest you do before you read this, you might get confuddled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter although I wish I did but if I did this wouldn't be a Fanfiction.

I think I rambled enough.

~Galenistari~

~Part One~

Harry arrived precisely where he meant to, in the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

For the first time in a while he was nervous. Not about being here but whether Ron and Hermione and everyone else would buy the 'I needed a Vacation' line.

He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. How on Arda he managed to not throw them at a wall before now was beyond him.

'I must stop using Middle Earth talk.' He told himself sternly.

He told himself this as he had just spent well… several month on Middle earth where he learnt about his 'Peredhel' or half-elven Heritage. Being from both worlds, on Middle earth he was an elf but on earth he was human, until he chose one or the other.

It was going to be difficult hiding the elven part of himself.

He took a deep and relaxing breath before taking a step forward and almost stumbling and falling flat on his face. He was so used to elvish fluency of movement that he almost forgot he was human again. He straightened himself up and tried again.

This time he managed to walk normally, for a human, up to the back entrance of the inn and her pushed open the door and entered.

The inn was the same as usual although Harry didn't feel quite as comfortable as he might have done before hand.

The common room was full of smoke as usual and locals and shoppers sat a booths and around the bar.

It was in no way one of the cleanest bars he had ever been in but it was in no way the worst as he remembered the Hogshead last year. Lanterns swung on the wall some with smashed glass in their little windows. The windows looking both out into London and Diagon Alley were smudged with dirt and some had little stick people drawn on them by little children waiting for an ice cream or drink.

Several pictures hung on the wall the people in them, in true wizarding fashion were waving and laughing at the people in the pub.

Harry pushed his way through the crowds of people in the pub and made his way to the bar. He put his trunk down beside him as Tom, the innkeeper, scurried over.

"Ah, Harry Potter, you want you're room I suppose." He said in his friendly and slightly croaky voice. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes please." He said.

"Here you go. Room 16, Up the stairs to the top floor, Its an attic room I'm afraid, although none the less comfortable. You were quite late in booking."

"It'll be fine Tom." Harry reassured the fretting Innkeeper. He took the keys from his hands. "I'll settle the bill on the first of September." He turned round and picked up the end of the trunk preparing to drag it up 3 flights of stairs.

Harry pulled his trunk up two flights of stairs and turned to a door that had 16 on the door. 'I thought he said Attic. This is the Floor I was on last time.'

The key slid into the lock perfectly and Harry turned it and it clicked open to reveal a set of wooden stairs going up into the Attic. Harry smiled a joyous smile. This was going to be interesting.

Harry dragged the trunk up the last flight of stairs and into the Attic. The ceiling was quite low and sloped on both sides. As Tom said it was in perfect condition, no cobwebs or dust anywhere. It was well lit from about four Skylights and several lanterns lit up when he entered. The stairs came up the far left hand side of the room and on the far right was a bed dressed in the usual linens. The floor was polished wood although it had several mismatched throws around the room. At the side of the Bed was a desk at the point almost where it was too low to stand. Along each of the sides the lowest parts of the room had been boxed in and a large chair was in the corner. A few rafters were on the ceiling although Harry admitted they were not as fancy as the ones in Rivendell.

A scraping sound came from one of the Skylights and Harry opened it to let in Hedwig who had been delivering Mail to Ron.

_Harry,_

_Just Arrived. Are you here yet? When you arrive, we're in rooms 10 to 15, Mum and dad are in ten, Me and the twins are in 11, Mione and Gin are in 12 Bill and Charlie are in 13, Remus and Moody in 14, (Poor Remus) and Tonks is in 15._

_Ron._

No wonder half the rooms were taken up, Watch out, Weasleys about. Harry laughed out loud as a yell escaped from downstairs followed by, a shout. "MUM! FRED AND GEORGE TURNED HERMIONE INTO A CANARY!" This was followed by a very loud tweet and a "You tell tale tit!"

Yep the Weasleys were definitely not a force to contend with.

Harry got up and nervously made his way down the stairs, although it must have been louder than he thought because Mrs Weasley then said, "Now look what you lot have done, you've annoyed the person upstairs." Harry slowly pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs and looked round.

There was silence as the Weasleys and Hermione expected whoever it was to yell and then…

"HARRY!" Yelled Ron and Hermione simultaneously, before running forward and grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you been?" Said Hermione.

"Err… I needed a vacation." Harry said cautiously.

"Well next time tell us before you leave mate." Ron said while helping Harry to his feet.

Harry shook his head a little bit to stop the stars that were floating round his head. It felt strange with his shorter hair.

'First on the list of protocol, grow hair!'

"Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said reassuringly, "If there's anything you want to talk to us about well…" She was referring to Sirius's death but it no longer pained him like it did.

"I am fine, thanks." Harry said with a smile on his face his Green eyes glittering.

Mrs Weasley didn't look quite convinced but Harry's smile seemed to reassure her a bit.

The hall was silent; no one seemed to know what to say.

"Well there's no use us standing about here. Why don't we go for dinner. I booked us a room in the back so it wont be so busy." Mrs Weasley said her motherly nature kicking in.

"I'll meet you down there" said Harry.

"Alright dear. Ginny would you tell Tonks, Moody and Remus." She said gesturing towards rooms 14 and 15.

Harry dashed lightly up the stairs. It was getting slightly easier to incorporate elvish movement into his Human form. He grabbed a jumper incase it got cold and some money.

He went down the stairs his footsteps echoing off the ceiling and walls. 'I need to work on stealth, the rangers can do it why can't I?' He though as he turned to lock the room. 

"Harry?" He heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin behind him although it seemed slightly older.

Harry turned to look at Remus. "Yes, It's me." He answered.

Remus wasn't looking all that well. Harry had no Idea when the last full moon was but he guessed it was only a few days ago. He also noticed that Remus looked older.

'Obviously Sirius's Death has hit him hard.'

"You joining us for dinner?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Remus just nodded looking Harry up and down paused to think for a second and then left to go downstairs.

'No! I forgot about Remus! He knows something is different. It's those animal senses.' Harry panicked slightly. 'I will have to be careful.' He thought before Following Remus downstairs.

~TBC~

For those of you who don't know Galenistari means Green Wizard.

Also join my MSN group. t on this story and it should come more frequent YAY!!!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	2. Chapter 2

Galenistari

2 - Pranks on Glorfindel

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry joined the table a couple of minutes later to find it had been set out slightly like a buffet with everyone pulling bits of every dish. Harry looked up and down the plates looking for something nice to eat. He finally settled on a Shepherd's pie and some salad on the side although the food didn't seem to pull up to the standards of Allaine and her precious kitchen.

During the meal Harry was chatting and laughing with his friends while picking at the pie but kept going back for more salad. On his 5th helping to the greens he felt the prickle on the back of his neck of being watched.

Elladan and Elrohir had taught him well about the signs of being followed or watched and had just begun training in tracking and Harry could follow small animals but nothing more. All the signs were right. He was being watched.

Harry paused after taking his share of the salad and turned to look at Remus who was indeed studying him carefully but as soon as Harry looked over at him he looked away and pretended to be deeply involved in listening to Mrs Weasley talk with Mad Eye.

Harry shook his head slightly a smile playing on his lips.

'I definitely have been around Elladan and Elrohir too long.' His eyes showed merriness as he remembered some of the pranks the three of them had pulled, mainly on Elrond's friend and adviser, Glorfindel.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Elladan, Elrohir and Harry were hidden in one of the stables panting heavily. They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Elladan laughed.

"Priceless." Elrohir replied.

"It was brilliant." Harry added.

"EL" A voice bellowed over from the main compound.

"Oh dear." Elladan sighed. "I think Adar found out."

El was the name Elrond used when addressing, usually just the twins, but now including Harry as all their names began with El.

The 'El's' slowly stood up peering over the stable door, right into a pair of rather angry silver eyes.

Automatically Elladan and Elrohir pointed at each other and Harry pointing at both Elladan and Elrohir and they all simultaneously said, "He did it!"

Elrond did not looked pleased and their antics were not putting him in a better mood.

"I have had it up to here," he gestured to his forehead, "with the three of you." He said in his, 'I'm a powerful Elf lord don't cross me' voice. "I leave you alone for half a day and you all run around creating havoc. You are _not_ setting a very good example!

"Currently staying within these halls is an Ambassador for Mirkwood and I dread to think about what he thinks of my capability to rule a realm at the moment. All three of you know full well that Mirkwood and Rivendell are not on good terms with each other right now, I am trying with all I can muster to bring Mirkwood and Rivendell closer together and you then go and spoil it all by playing a stupid child's game. It seems that you are out to prove that I am a bad Lord."

Elrond by this time was practically fuming.

"We're sorry." The three 'elflings' said really meaning it.

"You had better be. I want an apology for your downright rude behaviour to the Mirkwood Ambassador and Elugalen will be with me learning about formal behaviour for a week with _no_ practical lessons and Elladan and Elrohir."

".Yes we'll clean the stables."

"No you won't, that doesn't seem to work. The east wing needs cleaning."

Elrohir groaned. The East wing was an abandoned part of Rivendell, which every so often needed cleaning, as there were layers and layers of dust, which built up. It was a long and tedious job.

"Understand?"

"Yes Ada."

The three of them walked away.

"That was soooo worth it! Who would have thought that when you put blue dye in soap and wash blonde hair it turns it green?" Harry said as if pretending he didn't know although he had a smirk plastered right across his features.

The three Elves laughed. They really did get along quite well together although 'quite well' might not be the word Glorfindel might have used right about then.

~~~End Flashback~~~

As it turned out the Mirkwood Ambassador found the whole thing quite funny and actually thanked Elladan, Elrohir and Harry for bringing some brightness into the tedious task of coming to agreeable terms between Rivendell and Mirkwood.

"Harry?" Someone said bringing him out of his daydream.

Harry looked in the direction the voice came from.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, My mind was away with the Elves," He grinned at the irony of the statement.

"We thought there was something seriously wrong with you."

Harry laughed and finished his fifth helping of Salad off. "I'd best be off to bed." Harry said wishing everyone a goodnight and he was aware of a pair of eyes on him as he left the room to go back upstairs.

Reaching the top floor in hardly any time at all Harry sat down on the end of the bed and flopped back so he was lying down looking straight up at the skylight. He looked out upon the bright stars and almost wanted to be out there. He then got an Idea.

Pushing open the skylight as far as it went he hopped out onto the roof and carefully made his way to a flat part of roof where he sat looking out on the sky.

A small white object appeared in the distance. Harry cursed his elven sight, or lack of. As it drew closer Harry could see it was Hedwig. He smiled as he let her land on his arm.

Harry removed the scroll from her outstretched leg and she hopped onto his head before settling down. Harry tried to move her before giving up as her claws were digging in. He opened the scroll and saw the illustrious Dairon script of the elves. He then started to read.

_Dear Elugalen,_

_           I thought we would start off by saying have a nice year and hope your journey went well. It's very quiet around here and Glorfindel keeps praising the Valar that our most recent partner in pranks has as he put it 'buggered off' but I really think he meant well._

_           I hope. Elladan.! I mean we hope that you are going to carry on practicing what you know in the form of riding skills and weaponry practice. We know it is commonly thought among wizards that physical fitness and physical fighting is not needed when armed with a wand but what if you don't have a wand. huh? . oh. Arwen says if you don't have your wand then you're screwed. She seems to like the word screwed since you taught it to her after that prank we pulled on the Mirkwood Ambassador's horse. Remember when Adar came storming out of Rivendell (worse than when we dies Glorfy's hair) and you went "we're screwed." You're 'teen' language isn't half bad._

_           When Hedwig came to us Ro and I thought to ourselves,' what would Len really like, if we did,' so we hope you like the new trick we taught Hedwig. We practiced it on Adar when we had taught her, and it was rather funny last night when she flew in to the dining hall and sat on Adar's head and refused to move, just don't let her get too close to people with blonde hair, she thinks its straw and well not only have we died Glorfindel's hair green, he then had a nice white and brown patch.  _

_           Adar wishes you all the best in the upcoming year and Arwen sends her love._

_Lots of Love_

_Elladan and Elrohir_

_Lords of Pranking in Rivendell_

Harry laughed. It had actually probably been around three days since he had seen Rivendell. He really missed Dan and Ro especially. They were like his older brothers looking out for him, in a way they were. Now he was back to having millions of people worry about his safety so much he can't even breath without some Auror watching him from the shadows.

'Yep I'm definitely back.' He thought as he got the prickling sensation of someone watching him. He saw the form of a black and brown tabby cat with circular markings round its eyes slinking round the chimney pot towards him from the corner of his eyes. It didn't know he knew it was there.

"You know Professor McGonagall. It's awfully rude to watch a person most hours of the day." He said startling the cat.

"And I think it's awfully dangerous for you to be sitting on a roof, 4 stories from the ground." The cat had transformed into his Professor. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking." He answered simply sliding the letter from Dan and Ro into his pocket. Not that McGonagall would have been able to read it anyway but it might have aroused suspicions he didn't want rousing.

"At what?" She said kindly.

"The stars."

"You'd better be careful, you'll turn into a centaur very soon."

"I'm already halfway there." He said cryptically but not realizing he'd said it until too late.

"Interesting. And why would you're owl, which I presume it is, be perched on your head?"

"Because someone thought it would be a joke to teach Hedwig that the best place to sit is on someone's head." Hedwig perked up at her name and saw McGonagall's head and jumped onto it securing herself to her hat. "And I think you have the same problem I did. Goodnight." He said and swiftly walked across the roof like he was born to do it and jumped into the room from the skylight shutting it behind himself in the face of a very disgruntled cat and an owl who was now very confused.

Hope you liked the Flashback.

Thanks to reviewers.

Also join my MSN group. for all fans of LOTR/HP crossovers, Its loosely based on this series.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	3. Chapter 3

Galenistari

3 - the order meets

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

A group of adults sat round a table in a grubby room. At the head of the table was Albus Dumbledore, a wizened old wizard with a probably unhealthy addiction to sherbet lemons.

"So we now know that Mr. Potter is back with us unharmed but the question still remains. Where was he?"

"He said he'd been on a much needed vacation." Molly Weasley piped up from the position on the table with her husband Bill, Charlie and the newly initiated Twins.

"A vacation doesn't change someone so much as what I saw tonight _on the roof_!!" Professor McGonagall said. "He seemed to have almost prefect balance, I mean his balance has always been above average being a born seeker and all but this was almost unnatural. Like what I see in some of the Aurors who specialize in stealth."

"Maybe you just haven't seen the extent of his balance yet Minerva." A witch sporting Long Black hair with Random rainbow stripes and Eyes that seemed to fluctuate between the colours of the Rainbow said.

"I know what I saw Tonks, and I say someone or something has been training him." The witch, Tonks, with the odd hair and eyes laughed.

"And what are you going to say next? That he was on the roof to watch the stars?" Tonks was not in a good mood. 3 death eaters had slipped from beneath her grasp just earlier that day.

"He was actually. He said the strangest thing." McGonagall recounted the Conversation where Harry accidentally let slip that he was 'Halfway to becoming a Centaur.'

"Ridiculous."

The table went into an uproar as several members tried to say it was and outrage and others that it was entirely plausible.

"Silence." Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Now why don't we get along like the adults we are or do we wish to continue and I send you to the nearest nursery school." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I believe Remus has something to say."

Remus visibly paled as all attention in the room was focused on him. He gulped and tugged at his Robe sleeve.

"What Prof… I mean what Minerva said could be entirely true. I've um… noticed… a few things about Harry normal people can't tell. He seems, purer and lighter than I've ever known him to be, less human." At this a murmur went along the table. "I'm not suggesting he's not but it's possible he's been staying with some kind of pure beings, I'm not sure what, It would be anything from Unicorns and Fairies to Elves."

"Lupin," A Cold voice came from a man dressed in black with quite long dark hair. "You as well as any know that Elves don't exist, neither do Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny."

"I wasn't implying that Snape." Remus said almost casually. "I'm talking Elves from Arda."

"Speak English will you."

"Middle Earth!!!" Remus half shouted as if Snape was thick.

"No one has been to Middle Earth or had contact with the place since Merlin, and you know how he just disappeared." (AN: *hint*)

"It was only a suggestion."

"Now, now." Dumbledore said. "Remus did you notice anything else about Harry."

"He ate an awful lot of salad and hardly touched the shepherd's pie which I know for a fact is one of his favourite foods."

Dumbledore sighed. This was going nowhere, all the clues led in no specific direction.

"Is there anything else to discuss apart from the whereabouts of Mr. Potter's 'vacation'?"

Silence reigned over the room.

"Well I'm sure we all have pressing engagements." He said as a way of finishing the meeting.

Everyone filed out.

A very short Chapter but It seemed appropriate to stop it.

Also join my MSN group. for all fans of LOTR/HP crossovers, loosely based on this series.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	4. Chapter 4

Galenistari

4 - Going Back to what he once called home

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry soon settled back in with his friends as if he hadn't been away. Occasionally they still questioned where he'd been but he 'wasn't at liberty to say'. He did however notice he was being watched more carefully by random order members appearing while he was shopping or in his room. One thing he realized was that he would have to help his 'human self' by training to reach the most elven fluency he could get. Then the problem arose of his 'guardians'. How was he to lose them enough to train? He decided not to bother with that until he reached Hogwarts.

September 1st came quicker than Harry expected. He and Ron were doing the usual last minute packing while Hermione reprimanded them. Harry dragged his trunk downstairs and met the Weasley Family and was bundled into a waiting Ministry car along with everyone else. Harry knew why but didn't protest.

While the car mysteriously jumped to the front of queues and skipped red traffic lights Hermione brought up the topic of the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"So who do you think will get the cursed job this year?"

"Huh?" Said Ron, not getting her point.

Hermione Sighed. "The DADA position, stupid!"

"Oh." Ron Paused. "You don't think it's an order member do you?"

"It could be, or the ministry could be sending someone again"

Harry shuddered.

"It has to be someone Dumbledore Trusts." Harry said. "Most people he trusts are in the order so it's likely to be one of them."

"I'd like Tonks as a teacher!!" Ron said. "She would be so much fun."

"Tonks would be a good teacher but would we get any work done? This is our first of two NEWT years." Hermione said.

"Don't remind me!!" Ron groaned. NEWTs are the Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests, The equivalent of a British A Level. Studied for (very hard) over two years. NEWTs were needed for most high Paying Jobs.

"So what are you guys taking?" Hermione asked.

Harry had thought it over very well and had decided that even If he chose a mortal life he would remain in Middle earth as a Ranger and they probably wouldn't care if he could levitate something or not.

"I'm taking everything needed to become an Auror!" Ron said. "I'm not in advanced Potions but as long as I have an O in 4 out of 5 NEWTs I can start training for one."

"I'm proud of you Ron." Hermione said. "You'll have t work really hard to become an Auror."

Ron went a shade of red that clashed with his hair. 

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'm going to try to become an Unspeakable. They are all very clever. I need Advanced in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology and one other topic of choice."

"Bloody Hell. That's 6 O's!!" Ron gasped.

"I know, I'll have to work really hard to get it. Harry I assume you're doing the same as Ron?"

"Actually." Harry said startling them both. "I'm Taking, Advanced DADA, Transfiguration and Charms along with an ordinary level NEWT in History of Magic and an OWL in Ancient Runes."

Hermione's mouth almost hit the floor. "But…" She started. "None of those will get you a decent career in the Wizarding world, Harry."

"I know what I'm doing. I may as well have a Snape free last 2 years."

The car screeched to halt outside Kings Cross and the three friends went in search of trolleys.

After getting safely on the train, Ron and Hermione left Harry to go to the Prefects Meeting and Harry went with Ginny to find a Compartment.

"Ginny?" He asked as they sat down in an empty compartment.

"Yes?"

"Have you done ancient Runes in 3rd year?" He asked.

"Yes but why?"

"I'm taking an OWL in it and wondered if you could catch me up on the basics."

"Well the first year is mostly flitting about between different sets of Runes, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, stuff without much interest in magic, just to get you used to using Runes.

"In 4th year we started to focus on a form of Elvish, I think it was Simdafin or Quenya… well that doesn't really matter cos I took Quenya. Firs of all we learnt Dairon script, which is mainly used to write down Elvish and then we started to learn one of the two languages to a basic extent. We carry on this year."

"Oh." Harry said. Easy as pie. Now all he had to do was choose, easy or hard option. Did he take Sindarin, which he already was a fluent speaker, or did he take Quenya.

"I suggest taking Sindarin it looks much easier to learn than Quenya. I stupidly chose the hard option, although I didn't know it was harder."

"Learning any language is hard." Harry reasoned although he secretly admitted that Quenya was harder than Sindarin.

Hermione and Ron soon came back and Hermione continued to point out to Harry that he would get nowhere in life by taking the easy option.

'That's don't it!' He thought. 'She's bruised my Pride. I'm taking Quenya'

"Anyway are you sure about History of Magic, it's kind of boring." Ron said.

"I've heard there's a new teacher," Ginny said.

"Oh who?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore himself is taking it, according to rumour well the rumour actually says that it's someone very important but who could be more important than Dumbledore?"

"I don't know, its just rumour."

"Well it's probably just as boring no matter who's taking it."

While the others discussed things Harry thought back to Elrond's Interference with his options. Harry was quite happy retaking Divination and Astronomy as his 4th and 5th options (You had to have 5) But Elrond said that was a waste of Harry's time and he should take something useful.

There had been a large argument over that resulting in Harry having to take two subjects he didn't particularly want to take. He *was* very used to making his own decisions about things.

Hermione and Ginny left to get changed and as Ron and Harry changed into their robes Harry suddenly had an Idea.

"Ron?" Harry said

"Hn…"

"What do you think I would look like with longer hair, like this long?" He indicated just below his shoulders.

Ron paused to think. "I don't know. Why?"

"I think the answer to my problems with the hair with a mind of its own could be to give it some weight."

"You might be right!" Ron said. "Give it a go and see what happens, you can always cut it!"

Harry smiled. Longer hair would make him fell better about being Human and probably help conceal his scar from obsessive idiots.

Heee another chapter over and done with.

I got asked in a Review how I chose the name! I don't know but Green Wizard sounded appropriate, as he _is_ still a wizard but his Elven name means Green.

Green = Galen

Wizard = Istari

 .'. Green Wizard = Galenistari

Random I know!

Thanks to alllllll My Reviewers and if I replied in a chapter then we would have more review replies than chapter.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	5. Chapter 5

Galenistari

5 - History Of Magic Professor

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

The trio shared a carriage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Luna was the same as always, on a world of her own with only her eyes to guide her on this one.

The carriage stopped with a bump at the entrance to Hogwarts where once it wasn't raining. Peeves was up to his usual tricks in the entrance hall. This time not only was he dropping water balloons, but flour bombs as well.

'Damn it!' Harry cursed himself. 'Why didn't Dan, Ro and I use flour instead of Sand? Flour is harder to get out.'

Hermione saw his look. "No you are not taking up pranking this year! It's our NEWT years."

"What makes you think I was?" He said back.

"I've seen that look enough on Fred and Georges faces when they get idea's."

"I was not getting an idea." Harry tried to reason.

Hermione sniffed and walked on towards the Great Hall.

"What is *with* girls these days." Ron said.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione to their usual spot in the hall. He looked up towards the Head table. All the teachers were present. Harry noticed Tonks was at the head table glaring at Snape and when he wasn't looking turning her multicoloured locks a greasy black. The Gryffindor table was laughing at her.

"Do you think that women is the new DADA teacher?" Dean Thomas asked from down the table.

"I think so." Ron Replied. "It's Tonks, an Auror."

"Wicked." Dean replied. "How does she changer her hair like that."

"She's some kind of metamagus??" Ron said unsure of himself.

"Tonks is a Metamorphmagus Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Your born one if you are one." She said to Dean.

Harry also looked along the line trying to spot the new History of Magic teacher. All the seats were full apart from the seat next to Dumbledore's and McGonagall's who was fetching the first years. Not many people got to sit next to Dumbledore. McGonagall usually sat on one side and one of the other 3 House heads on the other. None of the others was missing.

"The History of Magic teacher must be very special." Harry said aimlessly.

"Why?" Said Ron.

"Because the space next to Dumbledore is vacant and only the house heads sit next to him."

"That's interesting." Hermione said curiously. "I wonder who it is. I don't know any famous historians in the magical world."

"Neither do I. The last one I know died 10 years ago."

As the Great Hall filled up there was still no sign of the new History teacher. Harry waved hello to many of the DA members in other houses. Some of them came up to him to ask whether it was on this year or not.

"It depends." Harry replied.

"On what."

"Dumbledore and what to teach."

Harry hadn't really thought about DA this year. He assumed that having a decent DADA teacher there would be no need for it. Of course he could always ask Tonks.

Harry looked towards the ceiling; it had certainly started raining, quite usual for the beginning of term.

The door opened as McGonagall led the petrified first years towards the Platform at the front. She placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and stepped back waiting for its song.

Hogwarts,

Mighty has it stood,

For around 1000 years.

The greatest work if ever there was,

Of combined engineering skills.

Gryffindor

A Mighty Man

Brave and like the Lion

Slytherin

A Sly old Fox

Like emeralds his eyes shone.

Hufflepuf

A lady of loyalty

Of trust and caring nature

Ravenclaw

The lady of wisdom

Knowledgeable of her facts

A powerful four if ever were known

To unite as one to build

Out mighty school of which

These mighty houses take their name

But remember all you lads and lassies

And teachers remember, they should.

Alone each one could not have achieved

What together they all could.

The whole hall burst into applause and McGonagall stepped Forward with a list of all the first years' names.

As the sorting commenced Harry whispered to Hermione.

"We have to encourage house harmony this year. We cannot stand divided."

"I think you're right. I think DA should continue, maybe just as an interhouse study group if nothing else."

"I think." Ron started "That we should have a permanent room, like a disused classroom and use it like a common room where all the different houses can go every night to hang out or do homework with each other without having to go to the library."

"Ron. I think that's the best Idea you've ever had!" Hermione almost screeched receiving an elbow in the ribs from Harry.

She soon shut up as Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of year speech.

"Welcome back from a long summer to another year at Hogwarts." He smiled around at the students. "I hope we are all looking forward to your classes and Homework."

Everyone in the hall grunted and groaned.

"Apparently not. Well I suppose you've come back for the Quidditch and the parties then." He said his blue eyes sparking. "I wont take too much of your time.

"Firstly I would like to tell the First years and remind _certain students _that the Forbidden forest is as its name suggests, Forbidden.

"Secondly on behalf on Mr Filch I shall say that the use of Magic or any kind of Dung Bomb or something similar is prohibited.

"Thirdly I would like you to have fun this year although Dark Times are upon us so please keep your fun indoors after dark.

"As you have noticed we no longer have Professor Umbridge with us."

The Students all burst into applause. Harry was cheering as well along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. 

"Settle down, Settle down. I would like to introduce you to Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks stood up.

"I would like to make a short announcement that if any single one of you even thinks of calling me Nymphadora then you can find yourself in a worse detention than Mr Filch would give you." Her Cold Tone silenced the Hall. "Now carry on Albus!" She smiled.

"Also as some of you have guessed Professor Binns finally left us for higher things this summer so I would like to welcome a…" The hall door banging open and everyone turned to look. Harry's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I would like to introduce you to your new History of Magic Professor. Lord Elladan of Rivendell."

Does anyone know the name of the Ancient Runes Professor or am I going to have to make that up??

I love cliffhangers!!!

I hope you like my Sorting Hat Song!! I put a lot of effort into that instead of evading it.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	6. Chapter 6

Galenistari

6 - Dining with House Elves

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry's Jaw hit the floor, although his was not the only one. Hermione was shell-shocked and Ron just looked confused.

"Where's Rivendell?" He asked.

"Rivendell is on Middle Earth, it's one of the Elven Kingdoms. Lord Elrond rules Rivendell but I'm not sure who this Lord Elladan is, the book was very sketchy about any other names of anybody in Rivendell. Also he's an Elf!!" She said excitedly. "I wish I hadn't dropped History of Magic now. Lord Elladan will be a _much_ better teacher."

As Hermione was explaining Elves and Rivendell, Harry was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was Elladan _actually_ standing in the hall? Wait a minute, that wasn't Elladan. That was Elrohir. Why was he going under Elladan's name?

Elrohir was looking around the students taking in details about each and every one of them, a skill he had picked up during his extended lifetime. Also to say the least he was dripping wet.

"Sorry I'm late." He announced in his musical voice. Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Can you believe this?" She whispered. "A real elf!!"

"It's alright My Lord." Dumbledore said. A murmur ran round the hall. Dumbledore addressing someone as My Lord, It was unheard of.

"I got caught in the rain and the thunder spooked my horse which then bucked me into that lake of yours My Lord Dumbledore." He said in an amused voice, which Harry could tell as the one he used when with people he knew or felt at ease with or to make them feel at ease or when making mischief and trying to cover it up.

"I'm terrible sorry, I should have…" but Dumbledore never finished his sentence.

"Don't panic My Lord. My family will have pleasure hearing that I had been unhorsed landing in a lake. I haven't been unhorsed in years." He said and unnoticed glanced at Harry who was trying very hard not to laugh and was turning an unflattering shade of red in the process.

Harry knew Elrohir was lying, why only a couple of weeks ago his horse had unseated him. Elrohir was up to something; or rather both Elladan and Elrohir were up to something.

Hermione dug her arms into Harry's ribs to try and stop him but that made him spurt out in peels of laughter.

"Mr Potter." The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall shouted at him. "I want you to go outside to the entrance hall and compose yourself. That is no way to behave in front of an Elf let alone an elven lord."

"Yes Professor." Harry chuckled and walked calmly towards the doors.

"I think I'll go and get changed. Being wet doesn't help a person." Elrohir added. "Please start without me." He turned to follow Harry but stopped. "Do you mind if Master… Potter, was it?" He said glancing at Dumbledore for confirmation, "Comes with me to help with my Luggage. I know where the room is."

"I don't see why not, but if he insults you in anyway, don't hesitate to give him a detention Lord Elladan." McGonagall warned.

Elrohir closed the door as he exited and turned to face Harry. He slid into Sindarin from Common quite easily.

~~In Sindarin~~

"Well I think you offended the Lady McGonagall." Elrohir started.

Harry shrugged replying just as easily in Sindarin. "I think she thinks I offended you. She really needs to get to know our house better."

"I think she will." Elrond said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? And why are you posing as Elladan?"

"Teaching, what else."

"I know that but why as Elladan."

"All in due time." Elrond said cryptically. "Now help me with these bags and then maybe you can direct me to the kitchen and we'll find some elf friendly food."

Harry scowled at the Elf who was more his older brother.

"You and Elladan are up to something and I want to know what!!"

After Harry and Elrohir had taken Elrohir's things to his room, Elrohir changed from his wet travelling clothes and sopping grey cloak into a red and gold Robe. When Harry glanced meaningfully at him he replied, "Just showing some patriotism."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You made me wear a lot of Green and Silver and now you produce Red and Gold and say its Patriotism." He sighed.

"How about you stop insulting my fashion sense and show me where the kitchens are. I'm sure we're both as Hungry as each other."

Harry led Elrohir through the winding corridors of Hogwarts occasionally having to wait for a moving staircase to slide back into place, at the first of which Elrohir seemed exceedingly surprised.

They finally reached the painting of the fruit where Harry leaned forward towards the painting.

"Don't tell me, a magical entrance!" Elrohir said. "How could you get lost in Rivendell after this?"

Harry shrugged. He then tickled the pear and the painting swung to the side and Harry went down the stairs closely followed by Elrohir.

Both Harry and Elrohir chose to eat varieties of Fruits and salads and Elrohir even spotted some Rabbit amongst the fray of House elves. The House elves had placed the two on a table at the side and seemed enamoured with Elrohir making sure everything was right.

"Are you ok Master Elladan?"

"Can I get you some more Master Elladan?"

"Would you like more fruit juice Master Elladan?"

The questions were endless when the House elves had learned Elrohir was a 'real' elf.

Harry was giggling profoundly over the top of a piece of Rabbit soaked in gravy as Elrohir tried to make the House Elves go away politely. His Emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as Elrohir's attempts gradually got more frantic.

"I think they like you muindor nín." _my brother _He observed.

"You just think?"

"Call it a hunch."

The meal continued in the same manner and by the end of it neither was hungry and neither would be for some time.

They were quietly chatting when Elrohir suddenly paused. Harry then heard it too. Several sets of unhouse-elvish footsteps were descending to the kitchen. Harry and Elrohir turned to look at the entrance to the Kitchen and Professor Dumbledore entered along with Snape and McGonagall.

"Oh there you are My Lord." He said. "I wondered where you were, and Mr Potter." He said with little surprise

"He was showing me the kitchen and then decided to stay and eat." Elrohir answered quickly.

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Was the Rabbit nice Mr Potter?" Snape said hoping to catch Harry out.

Harry Immediately began retching. "That was Rabbit? You said it was Chicken." Harry accused acting well from experience with Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrohir immediately cottoned onto the lie. "Opps, stupid me." He said feigning innocence.

Harry, out of habit, then stuck his tongue out at Elrohir. Professor McGonagall gasped.

Elrohir returned the gesture with some dwarvish words that were far from polite. Harry could far from speak dwarvish but he knew the meaning of certain words we shall not name – thanks to the Twins.

"I'm no expert in Languages Elladan but I don't think you should use words like that in a school." Harry said remembering to address Elrohir as Elladan.

"And why not?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Harry grinned, "What would you do if a student cursed Professor?"

"Why I'd put them in detention." She replied.

"And that's just in English." Harry said.

Elrohir began to speak rapidly in Sindarin and although Harry knew for a fact Professor Snape spoke Sindarin quite well only Harry could pick up what Elrohir was saying. Harry laughed at the concentration expression on Snape's face. He wished he had a camera right now. The other reason Snape was having problems picking up what Elrohir was saying was the fact that Elrohir was speaking complete nonsense.

"Well what a fine evening it is to be raining on the seabed and jumping in the stars. O is that a large grease ball I see in front of mine beautiful eyes." He was saying quite a lot of offensive things about Snape.

The 'Gibber' Tactic as Harry Elladan and Elrohir dubbed it was when people expected you to speak Sindarin, speak Sindarin. For instance, when meeting with the Rangers they had asked the twins a question about tactics, they expected them to confer, so the twins spoke gibberish for about 5 minutes occasional addressing Harry before giving an answer.

Harry was trying hard not to slip into Sindarin as was the language usually spoken in these little episodes and he didn't want to give away his secret.

By this point Snape had given up trying to comprehend Elrohir's ranting. Elrohir noticed this and stopped.

"That was a nice little speech Lord Elladan." Dumbledore said knowingly. "Now would you like to follow me to my office while we discuss things." He said glancing at Harry.

Elrohir also turned to look but his look said 'I'll tell you later.'

"I guess I'll head up to the common room then." Harry said cheerfully.

"You do that and we'll discuss this little episode tomorrow in Detention." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry grinned and scampered lightly out the kitchen and up towards the Gryffindor common room.

Professor McGonagall looked after him in half astonishment half panic. 'I hope Harry hasn't just discovered how to cause mischief. I thought one mischievous Potter was enough for a lifetime!' She sighed and turned to follow Snape, Dumbledore and Lord Elladan up to Dumbledore's office.

A Long Chapter without a Cliffhanger. What is the world coming to!!!

MSN Group:

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	7. Chapter 7

Galenistari

7 - Flirting with the Fat Lady

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry rushed lightly up the stairs and now empty corridors since dinner finished around half an hour ago. He made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady behind which lay the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry arrived at the Fat Lady and was not even the slightest out of breath, courtesy of the amount of training he went through with Glorfindel and the twins earlier that summer.

'Bugger' He thought. 'What's the password?'

The Fat Lady looked inquisitively at him.

As Harry began to try and think of a way to get the password a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know I'm very nice to look at and all but are you going to stand there all night." The fat lady said in an irate manner.

Harry looked at her and smiled a devious smile. "Why my Lady." He started. "I was merely admiring how wonderful you look in that dress."

The fat lady blushed. "You really think so?" She gave him a twirl her dress flowing out as she span. It was pink, and it always had been pink, portraits tended to forget the notion of time.

"I honestly do." Harry said in his best voice for the situation.

"No ones ever said that before." She smiled. "They all think I'm just a portrait with no feelings."

"I'm not part of the 'they' though. I think portraits have feelings too!" Harry smiled. His plan was getting somewhere now.

"You know what. I'm going to tell you a very special secret." She grinned mischievously and appeared to mover towards him. "I'm hiding something."

Harry almost laughed. "Are you really?" He said in a surprised voice.

"I'm hiding the Gryffindor common room. Don't tell anyone though." Harry by now was sure she had been drinking a little bit.

"You have my word." He said seriously.

"The password is unity." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Now she was plainly flirting with Harry.

"Unity" Harry said and she swung open revealing the entrance to the common room. He climbed the stairs and entered the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in one corner and as soon as they spotted Harry they beckoned him over.

"What did you think you were doing in the Hall, Harry?" Hermione exclaimed in her I hope you got into trouble voice.

"Absolutely nothing." Harry smiled at her.

"You were laughing at an elf Harry!!! Not just an elf, an elven lord!!!" Hermione was getting exasperated now. "I hope you got into trouble."

"As a matter of fact I got a detention." Harry said almost smugly.

"Wow Harry." Ron said. "Not even Fred and George ever got a detention on the first day."

"I'm not Fred and George though." Harry said.

"Anyway," Hermione said to change the subject. "You obviously spent some time with Lord Elladan, so what's he like!"

Harry snorted receiving a glare from Hermione. "El's kinda cool. We talked a bit over dinner in the kitchen but most of the time the house elves were pestering him!" Harry laughed.

"You don't call an elven lord El, Harry. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

"Hermione." Harry contradicted. "You call an Elven Lord whatever he wants you to call him." Hermione hmphed.

It was almost the truth that Elladan and Elrohir insisted Harry called them by their nicknames but at the moment Harry decided to use the El name because the twins would obviously be switching and both of them reacted to El but Elladan didn't react to Ro and it was the same the other way around.

Ron yawned.

"I think we should go to bed." Hermione stated.

Ron groaned. "It's Saturday. No lessons till Monday."

"You can still catch up on sleep though."

Hermione walked towards the girls' staircase pausing part way there.

"Harry?"

"Hm." Harry said.

"How did you get in without the password?" Instead of an answer Harry just cracked up and began to laugh at the memory of the Fat Lady flirting. "Boys" She said before going up to her dorm.

"I guess we'd better turn in." Ron suggested before the boys both headed up to the 6th year boys dorm.

another shorted chapter but it seemed appropriate to end here.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	8. Chapter 8

Galenistari

8 - Visions, Vector and Slytherins

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

The weekend passed quickly and soon it was Monday morning, which meant only one thing. School.

On the day beforehand the schedules had been handed out. Harry along with most students in their 6th and 7th year had about as many study or 'free' periods as they had proper lessons. These 'frees', as they had been nicknamed were meant for study and homework time but the 7th years tended to use them as this more than the 6th. Harry yawned and stretched in a catlike manner from his place in the Great Hall for breakfast. He had a portion of fresh fruit along with some kind of cereal with nuts. He looked down at his timetable. He had Ancient Runes next. Ron was not currently with him as he didn't have his first lesson until 11 and decided to use his double free for sleeping. Even though Hermione was there she wasn't much of a conversation. She was swatting up on Advanced Newt Potions. Like it would help. She had double potions first thing. Harry sighed with relief. Inside his head his conscience was dancing around chanting 'No more Snape, no more Snape,' over and over again.

There were 5 hour-long lessons in the day. They started at 9 and had a break at 11, Started again at 11:30 and finished at 1:30 where they all had lunch and then at 3:00 they had lesson till 4 and then free time afterwards.

Today Harry had, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, double free and Defence against the Dark arts.

Harry yawned again attracting the attention of Hermione.

"Harry would you stop that. You're making me cringe." She said commenting on his catlike stretch.

Just to annoy her Harry stretched again.

"Argh!! Boys!!" She said while Harry chuckled. "I do hope you'll behave in the lessons today without Ron and I watching your back. We don't want another Umbridge episode do we?" Her tone was final.

"No we don't and it's just Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I'm not exactly going to tear the place down, after all Umbridge was an infuriating person to all of us."

"Yeah and you just let your anger get the better of you. You certainly got red headedness from your mother."

At this point Ginny entered the conversation. "Are you saying all redheads are bad tempered?" She said in mock anger.

"Yeah, are you insulting my mother?"

"Argh!! They're ganging up on me!!" Hermione squealed before falling in peels of laughter along with Harry and Ginny.

"I'd betted get going if I don't want to lose house points from Snape." Hermione said she got up and exited the hall towards the Dungeons. Ginny and Harry also began to exit along with the rest of the school it seemed.

"Mr Potter." A voice came over the crowd. Harry immediately recognised it as Elrohir's voice. Harry stopped.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said as she left for Care of Magical Creatures.

"There you are." Elrohir said. "You have detention with me at 6:00 tonight." He said accenting the word detention to make it seem false.

"OK El." Harry said. "See you in History of Magic."

"Yeah see you." He replied in a wobbly voice.

"It won't be that bad. Honest!!"

"5th year Slytherins with Hufflepuffs, I think so."

Harry cringed. "Just don't let the Slytherins walk all over you. They *are* used to having Binns after all."

Elrohir chuckled. "You're right." He said before heading towards the stairs. "Erm, where's my Classroom?" Harry chuckled before pointing him towards a 5th year Hufflepuff also heading to History of Magic. She almost fainted when Elrohir asked her to show him the way. Harry laughed and headed for the door behind the stairs to go to the Ancient Runes class.

From the shadows a person watched this exchange with intrigue. "Interesting," they murmered before heading to their patiently waiting class.

Harry made it to class just as Professor Vectorarrived. (AN: I have no Idea who the Runes Prof is so its now vector who I KNOW is Arithmancy.)

"Ah so you must be Harry." She said.

'Like she didn't know already!' Harry thought.

"How much do you know of Ancient Runes already?" She asked as the 4th years and several 6th years watched.

"I know the script used to write Sindarin and Quenya and know the basics of Quenya and…" but before he could finish she clapped her hands together and said,

"So you'll be joining the Sindarin class." She pushed him towards the corridor. "Sindarin classes are on a Tuesday and Friday. You don't have to come to the others."

"But…"

"But nothing dear!" She said. Harry sighed as the door slammed behind him. It looked like he was in the Sindarin class after all.

Harry decided to walk outside for a while before the weather got to foul for such things. After getting outside the door he checked his watch.

'Only just gone 9. That give me around 50 minutes.' He thought.

Looking around Harry wondered where to go. He doubted whether he would find any uncooperative Slytherins as they were all probably in Snape's class. Spying the staircase to the Battlements he decided to go have a look.

Hogwarts, having been built as any other castle in those days was mainly built for defence. The Motte and Baily idea could be spied quite easily when you saw it from above. Hogwarts itself was built on a crag of rock jutting out into the lake. There was a high wall built from the rock that ran all the way round incorporating several towers and turrets. The walls were as several meters thick, built to withstand siege. 'I wonder what Minis Tirith is like compared to this.' Harry said imagining the white walled city with it's many layers.

Harry could see the outer perimeter wall which surrounded Hogwarts was ruined in many places so if worst came to worst then they would be depending on these walls he was standing on.

He smiled as he placed his bag down and hopped onto the battlement wall beside the lake, the top part with the alternating heights for archers. His balance perfect he watched across the lake towards the far side and the forbidden forest on its edge.

Suddenly without warning everything turned dark and there were orcs everywhere the eye could see. Scaling ladders were against the walls as many Elves and men patrolled them. Reign upon reign of fiery arrows soared from both sides and blood was everywhere and as quickly as this vision came, it came it was gone.

Standing startled Harry looked around him. It was normal. The sun was out showing none of the horrors Harry had seen. Harry sat down with his legs dangling over the side of the wall for some time pondering what had happened. What had he seen, was it past, future, now? He sighed shaking his head and looking at his watch decided to head for class.

Harry shakily made hiss way down from the walls and into the front door milling with the classes come from outdoor rooms, Herbology, Flying and Care of Magical Creature. He walked briskly to the History of Magic room on the 2nd floor. He seemed to be slightly early as he was the only one standing waiting. The class had already left so Harry decided to peer inside.

Slowly he opened the door, just a crack, hoping to surprise Elrohir. What he saw was Elrohir *and* Elladan having a whispered discussion in Sindarin. Harry gasped. The twins both flicked their heads towards him. 'Dammit!' Harry thought.

"Alright. Tell me why Elrohir was here instead of you Elladan and why are you both here now!" He demanded back in Sindarin.

"Well to tell you the truth-" Elrohir Began

"Adar forbade us to come here-"

"because of the 4 year thing-"

"so we kinda decided to keep switching and pretend that one or the other is away somewhere-"

"Adar is getting a little-"

"suspicious-"

"and out plan isn't even in full action-"

"yet." Elladan finished.

"So Dumbledore is in the dark about all this, about you guys being twins and all." Harry said slowly. The Twins nodded. "He doesn't even know you're related to Elrond?" The twins shook their heads. Harry sighed. He knew it. It was going to be one hell of a year.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Buggeroo" Elladan said before frantically looking around and diving under the desk.

Elrohir laughed and shook his head. "Come in."

Professor Flitwick came in bobbing in his usual fashion.

"I hope you had a good first lesson Lord Elladan." He said in his bubbly voice.

"As good as it gets with the Slytherins. Some Slytherin fell asleep, so I took of house points and another felt it necessary to flick paper balls at my back."

"Well I hope you got his name."

"I got her name and gave her quite a fright."

~~Flashback~~

Elrohir was fed up of the paper balls hitting his back as he was writing on the board. He sighed and held out his hand easily catching the next ball aimed at him while looking and writing on the black board. An astonished murmur ran thorough the class.

"Do you think I'm stupid Miss Fralleen?" He asked before turning round to face the class.

"It wasn't…"

"Do you think I tolerate having things thrown at my back?"

"Well…"

"Is this how you normally treat your professors?" He said in an icy tone, obviously borrowed from his father, while getting closer to the 5th year Slytherin girl's desk.

"No sir."

"Do I look like a fool?"

By this point he had reached her desk and had bent down so he was on eye level with the girl.

"N-n-no." She stuttered.

"WELL STOP ACTING LIKE I AM ONE THEN!" He suddenly yelled making the whole class jump. The girl was petrified. He then turned to her in a sickly sweet voice and asked. "Have you ever cleaned anything in your life before?"

"My room occasionally sir." She replied shakily.

"Well until you finish you will be cleaning that office." He said pointing to the office door in the room. "From top to bottom WITHOUT MAGIC. Understood."

Due to Binns not having a body he did not use his office and the office had fallen to disuse. The dust was probably about as bad as the disused wing in Rivendell that needed cleaning out every once in a while, usually as punishment.

Yes Elrohir definitely did like power.

~End Flashback~~

Flitwick gasped. "Have you ever taught before?"

"Not at this magnitude but I've had an excellent role model." He said referring to Elrond.

"I'd better go now. You're class is probably waiting." He said quickly and hurried off.

Elladan poked his head above the desk. "How are we going to get away with this Ro?"

"I have no Idea."

Tada!!! Chapter 8 done.

Lauthom – Yes I had kind of noticed your points about Hermione and HOM I will try and update Hermione's subjects so that she's not doing it anymore, as for Sindarin, It is a school Subject at Hogwarts and Snape learned it there. Remus decided to find out more information on the Language. No one really knows that much about them anyway. Does that answer your question?

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	9. Chapter 9

Galenistari

9 - Homework or Quidditch? Wait a sec Elrohi...

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

The first few weeks of term passed quite quickly. Elladan and Elrohir were constantly switching places both under the name Elladan and none other than Harry had any idea that this was what was happening.

Hermione and Ron had begun to notice Harry's 'new' eating habit and were curious as to his new almost vegetarian diet. Harry had found near the beginning that he didn't really like the taste of beef, mutton or pork anymore although tended to veer towards chicken at all times.

They also noticed Harry's daily disappearance in which Harry was going to the History of Magic classroom for random lessons in Quenya, History or sometimes even practical fighting. Currently Elrohir dwelled inside the school. Harry had also found an abandoned classroom, which he went to in free periods to practice basic fighting stances, a few jumps and harder combo attacks. When Harry had free periods at the same time as his friends they tended to walk the walls together and after the first walk were quite calm with Harry walking on top of the battlements hopping over the gaps as they walked.

~Flashback~

It was the 4th day of term. Harry, Hermione and Ron all had a free period and were arguing what to do with it.

"I think we should do homework. The NEWTs aren't called the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing you know." Hermione said.

"I think we should go play Quidditch." Ron suggested.

"Homework!" Hermione said forcefully.

"Quidditch!" Ron replied just as forcefully.

"Homework!"

"Quidditch. Harry will back me up on that." He said turning to where Harry had been sitting but noticed he wasn't there. "Harry?"

Hermione looked around and then noticed him just leaving. "Where are you going?"

"A walk." Harry replied. "To clear my head." HE said indicating towards Ron and Hermione's Argument about what to do, they both blushed.

"We'll come too." Hermione said. So the three left the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the ground floor.

After getting outside Harry seemed to perk up slightly.

"So where exactly are we going on this walk then?" Hermione asked politely.

"We're going round the walls. They've got spectacular views."

"Allright then mate." Ron said. "Race you to the top."

Hermione began to protest but Harry and Ron had already sped off.

Harry being slightly surer footed marginally beat Ron to the top. Hermione decided to take it the easy way and walked gracefully up the stairs to meet them. When she reached the top she sighed, rolled her eyes and mumbled "Boys." She looked at them both. Ron was panting slightly and Harry was lounging on top of one of the battlements.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, "You'll fall!"

"No I won't. See!" He said while jumping up from his sitting position to a standing one and started making his way round the wall by jumping from battlement to battlement.

Hermione squealed and shut her eyes. "Harry! Don't do that!" She squeaked. Slowly she opened her eyes noticing Harry hadn't fallen. "Just to make this clear, I have every right to go 'I told you so' If you fell."

Ron was looking at Harry with amazement. "Definitely a seeker's skill, balance." He said eyeing Harry.

~End Flashback~

Hermione still hadn't gotten her chance to say, "I told you so," at Harry yet.

Harry was impressing his Ancient Runes teacher because of being 'quick to learn' Sindarin. Harry sighed and shook his head every time he entered the classroom. His teacher was too quick to judge.

Currently Hermione had won her battle and the three of them were doing homework.

Harry was actually writing a letter to Elrond careful not to mention Elladan or Elrohir.

"Navaer, Elugalen" Farwell, Elugalen He mumbled as he was finishing off the letter.

"What did you say?" Hermione said to Harry making him jump.

~Nothing~ He said in quickly in Sindarin. "I mean nothing." He quickly recovered.

"Was that Sindarin?" She asked.

"Err yeah, I was, like, in Sindarin thinking mode, yeah, for, um, my Homework." He stuttered while pointing to the parchment he was writing on.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ron to see if he had believed what Harry had said but noticed the red head was asleep and probably had been for some time.

Hermione looked at Harry with the look he recognised as, 'I know you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what.'

Harry returned her gaze with a flat look holding no emotion.

Suddenly Ron woke up shouting. "BEETROOT!" and then he blushed beetroot red when the entire common room looked at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. And looked back at Harry who had a blank gaze in his eyes.

Harry was again standing on the battlements of Hogwarts in the darkness. Orcs piled around him but seemed not to see him and Elves and Wizards together threw spells back at them. Scaling Ladders kept hitting the walls and Harry recognised Glorfindel run and knock one down back into the flurry of Orcs below the walls. Dragons flew in the Sky with Riders on their backs blowing smouldering Fire into the Regiments of orcs. Also what Harry recognised only through reading about them was the Nasgul mounted upon the backs of the flying fell beasts. Again the fiery arrows fell on both sided. Spells flew into Wizards on broomsticks and jets of green light flew from the death eaters in the centre of the orcs.

Above the walls hovered a Norwegian ridgeback dragon and a gigantic Eagle both with a rider on their back. One robed in Grey and the other in Emerald. He could not see their faced for they both wore wide brimmed wizards' hats.

Harry also saw a mounted unit of Elves behind the door in the walls of Hogwarts waiting for them to open to lead a mounted charge. Harry saw Elladan and Elrohir at the front ready to lead. The gates opened and the elves spurred their horses into a run.

Harry fell forward onto his hand and closed his eyes. He was back in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione ran forward to him.

"Are you Alright?" They both asked.

Harry nodded slowly the throb in his head slowly subsiding. That was the second time that 'vision' had come to him in broad daylight. He usually saw these things in his dreams and then he remembered. "Elves walk their own paths through dreams." The words of his grandfather floated into his mind.

"I have to go see Elrohir." Harry said quickly before dropping everything of his knee where he was working and running out of the common room.

"Elrohir?" Hermione said slowly.

Cliffie!!! I love those!!

Hope you liked.

Hope to be posted soon

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	10. Chapter 10

Galenistari

10 - Ancient Runes Homework

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry ran through the deserted corridors up to the History of Magic classroom. He paused outside and knocked just incase there was a class inside.

"Come in." A voice said. Harry entered. Elrohir was poised over a map of Middle Earth discussing the different realms within it with a class of first years.

"Mr Potter why are you here?" Elrohir said.

"Lord Elladan, I need to speak with you about…" Harry pause racking his brain for an idea, "…the history homework. I'm stuck on the disappearance of Isuldur's heir after the…"

"Wait in the office." He pointed to the office cleaned by the Slytherin girl. Harry pushed open the door and slipped into it.

He was slightly shaken up and sat down on the desk in the room his feet on the chair and sat his head on his knees.

'What if it happened again? What if it was like his previous visions? What if it were true? What if it were placed in his head by Voldermort?' Harry was panicking slightly and picked up the dagger, posing as a letter opener, sitting on the desk. Elladan decided to leave his behind because both daggers had the twin's names engraved on them and if someone found Elrohir's dagger and could read the language then there might be trouble. Sitting the dagger back down Harry sighed.

'What was wrong with him?'

He heard the door squeak as Elrohir slipped in. He noticed Harry was panicking about something. Slowly he crossed the room and sat down beside Harry and pulled him into a hug.

Slipping into Sindarin Elrohir softly asked Harry what was wrong.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back to Elrohir.

"Avo 'osto" Don't worry Elladan replied. "Look class finishes in 5 minutes and then I have a free period. We'll talk about it then while we have the peace."

"But I have to go to Defence against the Dark arts."

"I'm a teacher. I'll excuse you." Elrohir said. "Wait here Len."

"As if I'm going anywhere." Harry mumbled ad Elrohir exited to finish off his class.

5 minutes later Elrohir entered again.

"We have the whole area to ourselves. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Harry told him all about the vision and where he was both times he saw it. "At first when I was on the battlements I thought I was seeing the past. You know just slipped into it but the second time it came without warning and I saw me, and Glorfy." Harry said as Elrohir listened patiently.

"Elugalen, Muindor nín." Elrohir said while hugging Harry. "It seems you have caught the curse of our family. The curse of foresight."

Harry groaned. 'Why me?'

They sat for a while as Harry calmed down. Panicking tends to do that to a person. Elrohir was patient and did as a big brother should.

"Oh Len." Elrohir finally sighed. "We'll have to write a letter to Adar."

Elrohir got up and motioned for Harry to get off the desk. Puling a piece of parchment from a drawer he began to write about everything Harry had told him. He also confesses about his and Elladan's plan to stay at the School.

"You know what Len?" Elrohir sighed dejectedly.

"What?"

"You've just ruined a very good plan that took us hours to come up with."

"Would it make you feel better if we pranked Snape?"

A wide grin spread across Elrohir's face. "I think it might."

Harry walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts late but handed a note to Tonks when she asked why he was late.

Hermione glanced at him suspiciously as he sat down behind his desk.

"Harry, you just missed my most wonderful explanation about the usefulness of changing shape during battle." She smiled and her hair flashed in its rainbow form and her eyes turned green and began to glow. "Do you know how distracting it is for a death eater when your eyes turn green and glow and then your hair starts to melt green and glow too. I once fooled an entire troop of Death eaters into thinking I was radioactive so they ran for it before the 'spontaneous human combustion' could take place!" She said making airquotes around 'spontaneous human combustion'.

The three friends exited the class before lunch groaning. Yes the lesson had been fun enough but Tonks set them a 2-foot essay on how simple things, not necessarily magic, could be used effectively in a duel.

Once they reached the common room Ron collapsed on the sofa. "I don't care about lunch or dinner or the weekend! Just wake me on Monday morning for Potions with Snape."

Harry laughed. Ron started to fake snore and Hermione sighed. "Easy for some to say. I have Advanced Sindarin next and I haven't done my homework."

Ron started choking and began to gasp for air.

"Stop mocking me and help will you."

"I didn't even take ancient runes!" Ron said.

Harry sat down and pulled a Sindarin book out his bag. It was plain with nothing on the cover so as not to give anything away. He had to learn the names of all the Gondorinian Steward since the fall of Isuldur for his extra lessons. 

Hermione was quietly mumbling Sindarin and Ron had a book about Quidditch open on his knee.

Harry was much better at reading Sindarin now and could almost read it like he read English. Trying to memorise a bunch of grizzly men who sat on some throne in a city Harry had never seen was difficult. Now he knew why he hated history, but to become a 'good elf lord' he had to learn 'not to make the mistakes of the past'.

Hermione looked down at her work with distaste but gave it a nod before picking it up and handing it to Ron.

"Does it look alright?" She asked worriedly.

"How should I know? Harry?" He said passing the parchment to Harry.

Harry looked at the spidery script. 'She definitely needs and Italic quill.' He thought. Hermione got up and went to the exit.

"I'll grab us some lunch from the Great Hall. Ron? coming?" Ron sighed and got up leaving Harry alone with a few people from other years.

Harry picked up Hermione's quill and quietly began correcting her work. Changing the odd letter here and there that she's got wrong, putting the grammar right. It was by far not a sophisticated piece about Hermione's summer holiday but what did you expect from a mortal teacher who probably had to check things up in a chart.

Harry then placed the parchment in Hermione's bag and waited for her to return.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione returned with sandwiches and Harry ate healthily before heading to History of Magic with Elrohir.

Before he left Hermione called out, "Where's my work?"

"It's in your bag." He replied before going to see Elrohir again.

Hermione sat in Ancient Runes wondering what the teacher would think of her homework; 'I've probably got an E for it!' She thought gloomily.

When the teacher arrived she asked the class to take out their homework and make sure their name was on the top.

Hermione took the parchment out her bag and opened it to check if her name was on it and she gasped. Someone had corrected her work. She was sure she had only handed it to Ron who gave it to… Harry? She could not recognise his handwriting because all style was lost when changing scripts.

She handed it in as the Professor walked round. "I'm going to set you some work and call you out one by one to the front of the class while I talk over your homework with you." (AN: My French teacher is like that! She is soooo annoying!!)

Hermione was called up to the front of the class and sat nervously beside the teacher as she read her homework, and again, and a third time trying to find fault. She looked up at Hermione with startled eyes. "Well Miss Granger." She said. "It's perfect."

Hermione gasped. "Perfect" She repeated. Nothing was ever perfect.

"I can't find a fault with the spelling, grammar or anything. You have checked it thoroughly yourself."

The mystery surrounding Harry was getting bigger.

'Harry Potter! If you think you can escape me you are wrong!'

How exciting. Our huggable Harry! Poor Hermione thinking she would "only" get an Excellent!!

Well you can probably tell Harry's made two big mistakes and things start going downhill from here!

Well I'm away for a bit over Easter so don't bug me about chapter's they'll come!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	11. Chapter 11

Galenistari

11 - A Wet Wake Up and A Big Mistake

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry slept soundly. It was a Saturday so there was no need to get up, but Harry had definitely slept too late.

Everyone else was up and in common rooms or outside or in the library or somewhere similar, apart from Harry. Yesterday was taking a toll on him and he still slept soundly. Ron and Hermione peered round the door at their sleeping friend.

"I think it's time for desperate measures." Hermione whispered. Ron brought a bucket in behind him, which Hermione then filled with cold water from her wand.

They went and stood over Harry's bed with the bucket.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. It's a Weasley family trick. Ready?" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1" And they poured the entire contents of the bucket on Harry's head.

Harry having remembered that the last time that happened was in Rivendell jumped up from shock and Burst out in Sindarin.

"Man? Mas? Manen? Mar? Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!" What? Where? How? When? Death to the Foes of the Elves!

Harry clearly couldn't see from the water dripping into his eyes.

Ron and Hermione were frozen, being a little bit shocked at the outburst, until Hermione spoke.

"Losto mae?" sleep well? She said shakily in Sindarin.

"Manen anann?" How long? He said, referring to his sleep. He then rubbed his eyes and looked up at Hermione and Ron's puzzled faces and fell back to the bed covering his eyes with his hands. He began cursing in Dwarvish.

"Harry?" Hermione said slowly.

"What?" Harry said in between cursing.

"Harry, mate." Ron said. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Harry sat up and shook his head so that the water sprayed out from his now shoulder lengthed hair. He resisted the urge to say 'nope nothing at all' in a cheery voice.

"You're keeping something from us and we want to know what!" Hermione demanded stamping her foot as a child would do while throwing a tantrum.

"Alright!" Harry said irritably. "Just let me get dry first."

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and mumbled a spell and again at the bed and in no time at all Harry was dry.

"This wasn't the planned way to wake up on a Saturday morning,"

"Afternoon," Hermione corrected him.

"Afternoon, whatever. You know that wasn't very nice?" He said towards both of them.

"Stop trying to change the subject Harry." Hermione said irritably.

"Fine." Harry then got up and went to his trunk, pulled out a few items of clothes and went to the bathroom. He turned to them, "please don't follow me, I'm not going to escape far through a bathroom!"

After a few minutes he emerged in a pair of soft leather shoes, grey trousers and a green tunic. He then pulled a grey Rivendell cloak from his trunk wrapping it around his shoulders before pinning it in place. He then reached under his pillow and removed his wand and a dagger, which he slipped into his belt. Hermione and Ron watched in amazement.

He turned to them. "Well, scrape your jaws off the floor. You haven't seen or heard half of it yet." Harry then bade them follow him out the room, through the common room and out into the main school to his abandoned classroom turned practice room. When they arrived Harry shut the door behind him before putting a silencing spell on the room so that no one could hear anything happening on the inside.

Hermione looked around in wonder at the piles of Elven books and parchments. She also noticed some weapons sitting in a corner. "Please tell me you don't actually use those," she said pointing to the weapons.

"Err, yeah I do."

"Harry that's dangerous, even by our standards." Ron said.

"Not if you've had the training." Harry mumbled. "So you wanna hear the story or you wanna admire my stuff?"

"We'll hear."

Harry motioned for them to sit down.

"Where?"

"The floor not good enough for you Weasley!" He drawled in perfect imitation of Malfoy.

Ron scowled and sat down with Hermione.

"Well this takes a lot of believing but every word I say _is_ true."

"Alright." Hermione said cautiously.

"It kinda all starts with my mother." Harry began. He told them everything. About the summer about Elladan and Elrohir's switches, and about them being related.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Harry said sternly. "No one can know. At the moment, this is the only edge I've got against old Moldywart." Ron laughed "and I don't want to lose it."

"Why have you got the edge?" Ron asked.

"Because elves cannot be killed by Avada Kervada." Hermione whispered. "It's the perfect thing. It gives Harry a very large edge."

"So…" Ron said looking around. "You can fight with those things." He said pointing to two long white knives.

"Quite well actually." Harry said getting up and whipping both knives up and twirled them effortlessly with his hands. "I'll just tell you one thing, you thought that learning magic was hard. In magic pretty much all you have to do is mumble the words correctly and bamf! The spell is done. Not with physical warfare. I'm not half as good as I could be. Repetitive practice, over and over and…" He paused to look at Ron.

"So could I, you know…" Ron said gesturing to the knives.

"Learn? Its possible but not easy."

"Harry?" Hermione said her brows furrowed in thinking mode, "If you're half elven why don't you look it?"

Harry sighed. "Because I am not just peredhel, sorry, half elven I am of 2 worlds when I am in each world I resemble who I would be if I were from that world alone, that is until I choose."

"Choose?" Ron said from his place in the corner inspecting Harry's bow.

"Mortal or Immortal."

"Immortal duh!" Ron said quickly.

"It's not that easy, Ron." Harry then laughed at Ron's futile attempt to draw the bowstring.

"Ron put that down." Hermione chided.

"How come it's not easy?"

"Well to put it bluntly to choose Mortal would be to remain a Wizard, wizards powers, etc. But to choose Immortal means I will be elven, immortal but also have lost my ability to use wizards magic."

Ron made an O with his mouth while Hermione paced around slightly. This was an awful lot to take in about her best friend. Ron was having the same inner struggle.

"There must be a way for you to choose elven, which would give you your 'edge' but also use magic." She said frustratedly.

"There isn't, why else do you think I'm training as I am." Hermione looked up.

"You're going to forsake it aren't you. You're going to forsake everything you've ever lived for." Her tone was getting slightly irate. "You're going to abandon us when we need you most!" She almost yelled.

Harry looked surprised at his friend. "Is that how you really feel?" He asked icily.

"Well…" Hermione said flustered.

"Do you want to know something? Whatever I choose I cannot forsake this world. You know what that prophecy said that smashed last year? It said that it's a simple 'Me or Him' situation. Either I kill him, or he kills me!" Harry said his eyes glaring Daggers at Hermione before he turned to the window and slammed his shoulder against the wall while he looked out over the forest.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Ron snorted slightly. "There's a first." He mumbled trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at me either. There's just too much going on in my life right now."

"There! All friends again!" Ron said in a cheery way.

"Ron." Hermione smiled. "Shut up."

Later on that evening Harry managed to slip out the common room unnoticed by anyone and briskly made his way up to Elladan/Elrohir's room. He swiftly tapped out a rhythm on the door before it opened and Elrohir ushered Harry inside. Harry immediately turned to him.

"Have you got a reply yet?" He asked.

"I've got more than that." Elrohir said gravely leading Harry into the sitting area where Elrond sat on one of the chairs with Elladan on the sofa. The look on Elrond's face said he was not pleased. Harry gulped and Elrohir urged him to the Sofa and they both sat down beside Elladan who gave them a nervous smile.

The silence that followed was rather unpleasant. Elladan had taken to staring into a corner and Elrohir was studying the floor. Harry couldn't seem to keep his gaze on anything and fidgeted slightly. Elrond seemed to be surveying all three of them.

"Well…" He said in his, 'I'm not pleased' voice. "Have you anything to say for yourselves." Elrond stood up and began to pace before the three of them his anger generally directed at the twins.

Elladan decided to speak up, "We didn't…" But he was cut off.

"I gave you strict orders to not come to Hogwarts and the minute my trust is given and my back is turned you start plotting against me."

"Elugalen had nothi…"

"I don't care, I'll speak with him later." His silver eyes were cold and devoid of any happy emotion. "Not only do you have to fool me but you fool Dumbledore into thinking we have a firm standing alliance _and_ showing that elves exist, but we lose out head start in this war. You never think about the consequences or the reasons. Its all about what Elladan and Elrohir want, no consideration for others."

Elladan and Elrohir were staring at the floor. "We're sorry Ada." Elladan whispered. "We weren't thinking."

"You most certainly were not. Do you even think that there is a reason when I tell you not to do something." His tone was less severe.

"We do but…" Elrohir trailed off no excuse being good enough to explain their actions. "We just thought…"

"Fortunately because you were here Elugalen had someone to confide in when he came across his talent." Elrond said more kindly. The twins sighed with relief. "But don't think you're getting off lightly." Elrohir groaned and Elrond gave a slight laugh. "Oh why didn't I heed your mother's warning and never forbid you to do anything? She said that it would only drive me crazy."

"Because you are our Adar, and that is what Adars do. You still love us right?" The twins said together putting sad, puppy dog, looks across their faces.

"How could I not?" Elrond smiled. "Now Elugalen." He said turning to Harry. "About these visions."

Harry woke up to find himself leaning on Elrohir's shoulder. Elrohir was snoring showing that he was still asleep and also Elladan was leaning on Harry evidently still asleep.

'Great' Harry though. Elrond was nowhere to be seen obviously having returned to Rivendell. 'I'm sandwiched between 2 Elves on a Sunday morning, I haven't been in my bed so Ron will have worried…' Harry's thoughts stopped short as Professor Dumbledore's voice came into the room from the hallway. 'Just what I need.'

"Lord Elladan." Elladan stirred beside him upon hearing his name. "Are you in here?"

Elladan sat up from leaning on Harry stretched, heard Dumbledore's voice again and paused. He slowly turned to look at Harry and Elrohir and swore which woke Elrohir.

Dumbledore pushed open the door to the living area. "Lord El…" He paused. Three heads turned to look at him. An Identical nervous grin was plastered upon each of their faces.

"Oh My!"

Oh dear!!  However will they cover up that blunder?

Yes It's a Cliffie!! I'm good at those.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	12. Chapter 12

Galenistari

12 - There are two of you!

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

For the first time in a very long time, Dumbledore was to put it quite frankly, confused. Sitting in front of him was what looked like a double of Elladan.

"Professor Dumbledore… sir… we can explain." One of the Doubles said, Dumbledore didn't quite know whether it was Elladan or not but he would like an explanation.

"Go on." Dumbledore said a puzzled look etched across his face. He sat down on the chair Elrond had sat in the previous night. "And Mr Potter," Dumbledore said turning to Harry, "What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

For the first time Dumbledore looked at one of the Lord Elladan's and noticed they had stunning Emerald eyes, like Harry, like Lily. Three sets of identical eyes looked at him from the sofa before one of the Elladan's spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore, I can tell you now that you, and all your staff have been the centre of one of our," He paused to look at the other Elladan and something seemed to pass between them, "more elaborate plans."

"For one thing." The other spoke up. "I am the _real_ Elladan. That is my identical twin brother Elrohir." Dumbledore nodded his head. It seemed to fit.

"If you are elven twins, I'm positive that my Middle Earth history is correct in saying that if you are not Elros and Elrond you are Elrond's twin sons. Am I correct?" He said with the twinkle in his eyes. "We do not know for certain the names of Elrond's twin sons but I do know they are the only set of elven twins still alive today."

Elladan and Elrohir averted their gaze to the floor. "Ai, alas it is true."

"Well it is an honour to have the sons of Elrond at our school."

"We have an Apology to make." One of the twins said, Elrohir, Dumbledore surmised.

"Yes. All year we have been switching places so that at least one of us was in Rivendell so our Ada, I mean father –"

"- Lord Elrond, wouldn't find out –"

"- After he specifically told us, not to come to Hogwarts this year."

This set of twins seemed even more puzzling than Fred and George.

"Why would he have told you not to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's where I come in Professor?" Harry said timidly from behind Elladan.

Elrohir turned to Harry and said a few words in Sindarin. To Dumbledore's surprise Harry replied in also in fluent Sindarin.

"Professor Dumbledore, the information which you are now going to hear cannot be repeated to anyone." Elladan said in a threatening voice.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I noticed you looking at our eyes earlier." Dumbledore looked shocked. He wasn't that obvious was he? "The eyes of the elves see much." Elladan continued. "Our eyes are all identical because in actual fact we are related."

Now Dumbledore was even more confused than when he entered.

"But how…? I thought…?"

"Yes Harry is the son of Lily and James Potter –"

"And James was perfectly human –"

"We can't say the same for our little sister though."

The twins were at it again, sharing sentences. Did he just say…? "Did you just say that Lily Evans was your little sister?" Dumbledore said.

All three of them nodded.

"The daughter of Elrond?"

They nodded again.

"That makes you…" Dumbledore started pointing to Harry.

"Peredhel." Harry said. "Half-elven."

"You have to choose?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's eyes darkened and he nodded.

"You're going to choose elven?"

Harry nodded again.

Dumbledore sat back in the chair. That was an awful lot of information to take in.

"So you were with them, in Rivendell, this summer?"

"Yes I was." Harry said.

"A mystery well solved then. What am I going to tell the order?"

"Tell them," Harry paused. "Tell them I was in Rivendell, they're probably close to figuring it out anyway. Just don't say why." He sounded pleased with his answer.

Dumbledore thought it over in his mind; it was a simple answer to a complicated question. "And you will stay here?" He said to the twins.

"We stay here –"

"- Although we will be swapping still, there are things to be done at home –"

"Elugalen comes with us for Winter Solstice –"

"And who can say from there."

"Elugalen?" These twins seemed to make it their mission to confuse him.

"Him!" One of them gestured to Harry.

"Galendir." Dumbledore said "Galenistari."

"Galen what?" Harry said.

"There are other prophecies not just yours. One speaks of 'the time when Galendir the Galenistari will stand side by side with Merlin on the back of a Dragon and Wind-lord above the walls of the besieged golden castle'. I'd assumed it had already happened and that the prophecy was just another filed document –"

Harry cut off Dumbledore.

"It all makes sense. In my vision there was a giant eagle with a man robed in grey on the back,"

"Mithrandir." The twins said.

"And beside him was a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon with a person robed in Green on the back – Me – they both had a long wooden staff with a gem on the end, mine was emerald and was glowing and Mithrandir's was a glowing white."

Elladan and Elrohir looked puzzled again. "We have to talk to Ada again." They both sighed remembering their lecture. "I wonder what our punishment is."

Dumbledore laughed. From the sound of things Elrond seemed like a mixture of Molly and Arthur Weasley, a loving father but a stern mother.

"It's your turn to go home." Elladan insisted quickly.

"No I believe its yours." Elrohir replied.

"Yours"

"Yours"

"Yours"

"Would you two stop it?" Harry bellowed. "Elrohir you go home and talk to Adar. Elladan you stay here. Simple."

Elrohir groaned.

"Well?" Harry said.

"Len" Elrohir Moaned.

"Go."

"Fine." And in a few murmered words he was gone.

"Interesting," was Dumbledore's word for that phenomenon.

So we found out why I chose Galenistari.

Sorry if Dumbledore seems a little OOC but after all he wasn't expecting anything very big at all surrounding Harry's disappearance.

Please Review.

About the gap between chapters 10 and 11, I was on holiday and then we came back to have our cousins stay and I was not allowed within 10 yards of the Internet! So sorry! Chapter 15 written!! More Elladan and Elrohir fun to come!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	13. Chapter 13

Galenistari

13 - A visit from Glorfindel

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

The weeks passed on. Halloween came and went and every time Harry received an owl Ron and Hermione demanded to know what was said.

Every once in a while, Harry, and the other students in Hogwarts would see Snape come hollering out of his dungeon, tarred and feathered or sporting some insane hair colour that would not be removed by magic. Peeves would be blamed, of course, but Harry knew otherwise and Elladan or Elrohir could be seen looking slightly smugger for a few days.

One frosty morning towards the end of November, Harry sat beside the lake – wrapped up in furs, sent by Arathorn the ranger – watching the sunrise from behind the trees of the forbidden forest. He felt the prickle on his neck of being watched and to say the least, he wasn't at all surprised. Quite often Harry was seen watching the sunrise from various vantage points round the school.

Light footsteps could be heard coming towards him. A voice spoke in Sindarin to him but it was neither Elladan nor Elrohir.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon nín." Harry turned to see Glorfindel, also wrapped in furs, standing a few feet behind him holding the reins of a young. white, elven mare. "You look surprised," he stated.

"I wasn't expecting you Glor."

"Your grandfather had decided that having Elladan and Elrohir at Hogwarts implies and alliance. I'm just here to make it official."

Harry Laughed.

"What should I do with Ihachwen?" He asked pointing to the mare.

"Hagrid will look after her." Harry said.

"Hagrid?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts." Harry said knowing that titles helped Elves know a little bit about the person rather than make them feel all impressed as they do for humans. Glorfindel was known as 'the Balrog slayer' and Elrond as 'half-elven'. Harry Had no idea of what the Elves called him behind his back but he knew it went somewhat along the lines of 'Galenistari', 'green wizard'.

"Let us go see Master Hagrid then." Glorfindel said whilst Harry tried to hold back his laughter as he imagined Hagrid's reaction to being called 'Master Hagrid'.

As they neared Hagrid's hut Ihachwen began to prance slightly as she felt surer or her step. Glorfindel looked strangely at her before glancing at Harry for an answer.

"Hagrid's also Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"Should I address him as Professor Hagrid then?"

"Just Hagrid thanks." A third voice intruded. Glorfindel jumped and from the voice he expected to turn round and find a dwarf but he was mildly surprised.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "I would like to introduce you to Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell."

"It is an honour milord." Hagrid replied politely.

"Harry recommended that I left my horse with you while I take care of business up at the castle." He said indicating to Ihachwen who was sniffing around the Vegetable garden.

"Well ain't she a beauty." Hagrid said while admiring the Horse. "I assume she'll need fed and watered?" He said, never moving his eyes from the pure white mare.

"I would thank you greatly." Glorfindel began and then started to talk to Hagrid about Ihachwen, which lead onto some of the beasts Hagrid had cared for. That conversation could go on a while.

"I'll see you at the school." Harry interrupted.

Glorfindel nodded at him before returning to the conversation with Hagrid.

Harry walked up the grounds nearing the golden walls of the school. He left little imprint on the frosty ground beneath his feet, turning once to look across at the now part risen sun, he sighed, wishing to spend more time outside, before entering the school.

Some people were already up ready for a day of school and peered oddly at Harry's fur robe.

"Is that real fur?" Parvati called from a bunch of giggling girls.

"What should it be?" Harry replied cryptically which the girls took for a no.

On the way to the common room Harry met Elladan and gave him a sly grin.

"What?" Elladan almost yelled checking frantically that his hair was not messy or his robes on backwards.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied although his grin said otherwise.

Entering the common room Harry noticed Ron and Hermione by the fire. Hermione had her nose in 'Hogwarts: A History', again and Ron was hurriedly doing his potions homework.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon nín." He called. It was now commonplace for the three friends to greet each other in Sindarin and none of the Gryffindors gave it a second thought any longer. Harry often seemed to place 'mellon nín' in a sentence but no one thought any different, except maybe Ginny and Neville who knew that the three friends were hiding something.

Harry returned to the common room in his school robes with his bag of books and Hermione put down her book and got up.

"You know what?" Harry asked.

"What?" She replied

"You really need to learn the history of something else. You probably could recite that book cover to cover," he paused, "word perfect."

"You give me something to read then!" She replied irritably.

"I'll get back to you on that one."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Potions." He murmered. "Bloody Snape."

"I told you that you should have done it earlier."

Ron growled and scribbled a last sentence before throwing his quill at his work and followed them to breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast Ron looked up.

"Where's Hagrid?" HE wondered.

"Probably worshiping some creature." Hermione laughed.

"You have no idea." Harry smiled.

"I have a feeling you know something about this!" Hermione mumbled.

"You only have a feeling?" Harry mocked. "You're loosing your touch."

Hermione grumbled.

About 10 minutes late Hagrid entered deep in conversation (still) with quite a tall man. He had long blonde hair and was wearing scruffy travelling gear and a grey cloak the Rivendell elves were fond of. He had pointed ears identifying him as an elf.

Dumbledore rose slowly and looked across at the stunned face of Elladan. Elladan's jaw was quite literally on the floor but remembering his manners he picked it up.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like you to meet Lord Glorfindel the Balrog slayer." Glorfindel gave a polished bow while Elladan rolled his eyes skywards.

"Lord Dumbledore." Glorfindel began "My Lord Elrond sends me as an ambassador for the Last Homely House."

"I could do that" Elladan murmered to himself.

"Lord Elrond sends his regards and would like to convey his regrets that he could not be here. He also sends a message to his son."

Elladan rolled his eyes as a murmur spread through the hall, 'The son of Elrond of Rivendell, here'.

Glorfindel pulled out a piece of parchment from a pouch round his waist. He then began to read.

"Ion nín, behave and don't do anything permanent to Glorfindel."

Elladan grinned. "Nothing Permanent."

Glorfindel groaned and looked across at Harry who had an equally evil grin on his face.

Dumbledore laughed at the reaction between Elladan and Harry but also felt slightly worried at the mischief the two could cause. It then dawned on him. He turned to look at Elladan. "You've been the one pranking Severus."

Snape looked at Elladan.

Glorfindel smirked. "Had to find a new target did you El?" He then saw the look on Snape's face, a look he often wore after one of the twin's pranks. Elladan followed his gaze and his grin fell from his face like a tonne of bricks.

Suddenly he vaulted the table in one easy movement and began running towards the door. Snape reacted quickly firing some Hexes and Curses at him. Elladan dodged them easily before he made it into the entrance hall and Snape got up and ran out the hall after him.

"You wait till I get my hands on you! Son of Elrond or not you'd wish…" But his voice was cut off as he exited the hall and tripped over Elladan's leg.

"See ya!" Elladan grinned and disappeared from view.

"I should be worried." Glorfindel said in a conversational tone. "But it'll happen anyway whether I worry or not!"

"You got that right." Harry murmered quietly his brain processing any Hexes he could use in a prank.

Chapter 13 finally typed up! Remind me to never write things on paper first and then type them up!

Uploaded quick this time huh!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	14. Chapter 14

Galenistari

14 - The Order Again

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

The Order of the Phoenix were all sat round a table in the same room of the same house they always met in, 12 Grimmauld Place. Joined by the two newest members (the Weasley twins) they were all deep in discussion.

"But Dumbledore's never late."

"Are you sure you got the right day? Right time?"

"Nymphadora or Severus aren't here either, maybe they were having trouble travelling."

Different maybes were being discussed some wilder than other's. The Weasley twins were deep in discussion with Mundungus Fletcher no doubt over something illegal and Molly, their mother, was trying to get a say in their conversation while Arthur, their father, was trying to explain to her that they weren't kids anymore and what they were discussing at that moment was no more illegal than talking with Albus Dumbledore had been the year before.

The door opened and every conversation stopped, every head was turned towards the door and a dozen or so wands were pointed at the door. In walked Snape, scowling as usual, Tonks followed him, sporting a multicoloured Mohawk, behind them came Dumbledore and then there was another person. He had a grey cloak on concealing all distinguishing features of his face. All you could see was a pale nose and a mouth disappearing into shadows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Someone shouted out.

"Calm, calm." Dumbledore said before the table erupted into an uproar. "He is my guest and shall be treated as such."

His answer didn't satisfy any of them by half but it was a start.

In a flick of his wand, Dumbledore produced another seat to the right of where he usually sat. The stranger sat down in it after Dumbledore sat down, as a mark of respect.

"To bring this meeting to order is there any issues that need addressing?" He asked.

"There's some disturbances at Malfoy manner, we suspect that it's Voldermort's new hiding place." Mundungus said from his spot halfway down the table.

"That is something serious." Dumbledore said solemnly. "So long as he was at the Riddle manor we knew he was biding his time, moving closer shows us he's on the move."

"Currently we can get no one inside the manor for the extensive amount of wards around the place, not to mention alarms and traps."

"Thank you Mundungus. Is there any other matters that need to be brought to my attention?"

"Yeah. There's a guy in knockturn alley we suspect is in possession of something Voldermort wants." One of the Twins piped up.

"We suspect?" The other countered.

"Alright we know!"

"How do you know this?"

"We've been doing a bit of shopping in Knockturn recently as some of our products need… certain things. We were in this shop and Mc'Nair walks in offering a hefty price for what can only be described as a 'crystal ball'."

"We have no idea what it does or why he wants it, I can only say it looked as if it had a giant burning eye in it"

The stranger swore.

"What?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Sauron." The stranger replied.

"Who is Sauron?"

"You thought this Voldermort of yours was bad. Sauron has oppressed the people of Middle Earth for many millennia. If Voldermort and Sauron formed an Alliance the consequences would be much worse than they already are."

"What should we do?" Mrs Weasley squealed from part way down the table.

Dumbledore stood up, "We need more manpower." He said. "Currently in this Order we have around 50 people who can wield a wand in a duel, in the ministry we have more…"

The stranger then spoke in a soft voice. "That wouldn't work."

"What you think we can't take care of ourselves?" The snapping voice of Moody flew down the table.

The stranger stood up in a calm way and slowly paced towards Moody. "How many of you're Aurors can wield a blade to a standard of using it in battle? How many can shoot an arrow with deadly accuracy? We won't be dealing with magic, Master Moody, we will be dealing with Orcs."

"Tell us," Moody snapped, "what is an Orc?"

"An Orc is a minion of Sauron, they are the spawn of Mordor. They are resistant to Magic so unless you don't use magic you're doomed."

A frightened murmur ran down the table. Moody's face was a picture.

"If we can't use Magic to defeat these Orcs then Voldermort has won then?" Tonks said in a depressed voice. "No matter what resistance we put up it will be futile. There is no Hope." The order murmered in agreement.

"There is always hope." The stranger said.

"Where?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said angrily. "I see none."

The table began to shout and argue among themselves. Dumbledore looked worried.

"Silence." Yelled the stranger at the top of his voice. The table stopped shouting and all turned to stare at the stranger. "You disgust me! If this is the impression you are willing to give of all wizard kind then I begin to wonder whether our alliance is worth anything."

"Alliance?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "We were going to discuss that later. Meet Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell."

"An elf?" Fred asked.

"Yes I am, Master Weasley." Glorfindel smiled and drew down his hood. "Now where were we?" He smiled. "All is not lost. Hope is never gone."

"Lord Glorfindel is here on account of Lord Elrond himself."

"Why would Lord Elrond concern himself with the affairs of Wizards?"

"He has his reasons." Glorfindel said.

Dumbledore then spoke up. "Is there anything else anyone has to discuss?"

"Yeah!" George said. "What are we doing that ball thing."

"Palantir." Glorfindel said. "It's a Palantir."

"Well the Palantir then!" George said.

"Stop Voldermort from getting it."

"Easier said than done." Glorfindel murmered.

"Why?"

"Because if Sauron does not want someone to get their hands on it, he will do everything in his power to stop it!"

"Oh."

"Why don't we lighten up these events and go have dinner!" Mrs Weasley suggested. "Come on!" She said ushering everyone out of the room to the kitchen. "What would you like Lord Glorfindel?" She asked politely.

"What have you got?" He asked.

"It's mince pie."

"I'll pass that thanks, have you got just a salad?"

"Just a salad?" She squealed! "You'll starve." She then blushed realizing she's just yelled at an Elf lord. Glorfindel just rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a salad, unless you have any venison anywhere?" He said.

"Salad it is then." She said and bustled past everyone into the kitchen.

An hour later, everyone was full and was complimenting Mrs Weasley on her cooking.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore." Glorfindel said. "I must be going. Elrond is expecting me."

"Well, thank you for coming."

"Someone will be sent for the next meeting, it may be me or it could be someone else. Remember to notify Elladan about the meeting and he'll contact his father."

"Goodbye." Dumbledore said holding out his hand.

Glorfindel took his hand, whispered a word in elvish and disappeared.

OMG! No Harry or Twins. Hee! More on them soon!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	15. Chapter 15

Galenistari

15 - Opperation Seeing Double

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

It had been about two weeks since Glorfindel had left – rather hurriedly mind after seeing how much trouble Elladan and Elrohir had caused Snape – and the snow was now lying thick and heavy on the school grounds. It had been a laugh to see the reactions of all the students when Elrohir sprung out onto the snowfall and walked on top of it without even leaving a mark.

Lessons carried on as usual but Harry noticed his marks were falling in Charms and Transfiguration and he tried very hard to keep them up in Defence Against the Dark Arts although he had lost the passion for fighting with magic.

It was the day before they left for Christmas Holidays and everyone was excited. Lessons were cut short and people were packing everything for the holidays at home. It was the first time that Harry had a home to go to for Christmas and found he was very excited. Ron and Hermione were all going to their homes for Christmas also and Hermione had made them swear that they would come to her house for Christmas dinner.

"Now wear something nice, we Muggles and Muggleborns take Christmas to be a dressy affair."

"Alright Hermione!" Ron said "So I guess I'll be wearing the Robes I wore to the Yule ball then!" He said jokingly receiving a smack around the head from Hermione.

The day passed quickly after lessons were done and the trio decided to go say bye to Hagrid.

They were wrapped up warm as they ploughed through the snow dodging random snowballs when one purposefully smacked Harry on the back of the head. Harry turned quickly to see Elladan perched on top of the snow as he gestured for Harry to come to him.

"Elladan I thought it was Elrohir's turn to be here?"

"It is but I'm here to execute plan, seeing double."

"Seeing double? Oh no!" Harry said.

"No one's going to find out. Its all in the Solstice spirit!"

Harry coughed

"And it's tradition for Elrohir and I to pull an identical twins joke." He finished.

"Well be careful." Harry warned.

"Cheer up Len! It's Winter Solstice soon!" He then bounded off towards the castle.

"Oh dear." Harry murmered as he got back to Hermione and Ron.

"What?"

"The twins are pulling something."

"Should we be worried?" Ron asked nervously remembering some of his own brother's pranks.

"I don't think so but it never hurt to be prepared." Harry replied.

Later on everyone was sitting at dinner. Elrohir's place was empty and Harry wondered when plan, 'seeing double' was going to begin.

About Half an hour into dinner Elrohir sauntered in, wearing blue robes with silver snowflakes on them carrying a piece of parchment, and took his customary place at the Head table before putting down the parchment and filling his plate with a few slices of cold ham and cheese. He then said something to the teacher next to him before he got up and left the Hall.

No more than a few seconds Later Elladan entered wearing a red robe with the House of Elrond coat of arms on the back. Several people stopped talking and looked at him like he'd grown another head before resuming their dinner.

"Weren't you wearing blue robes a minute ago Lord Elladan?" Professor McGonagall asked with a hint of puzzlement in her voice.

Elladan looked at his robes and back at McGonagall before replying, "I'm pretty sure I've been wearing red all night Lady Minerva."

She nodded even more puzzled as he sat down and looked at the food on his plate before looking at the Professor next to him and enveloping her in a nice big friendly hug before saying – rather loudly – "It was ever so nice of you to put some ham and cheese on my plate Lady Vector!"

"But…" She began.

"Now don't try to deny it! I know you just performed an act of kindness out of the bottom of your heart. It's obvious that your attracted to me but it wouldn't work out between us."

Professor Vector was now a violent shade of red through embarrassment.

He then picked up his fork and began to eat the ham and cheese.

About 5 minutes later he got up and excused himself from the Head table before leaving the Hall again and no sooner had he left Elrohir entered, dressed once again in his blue, snowflake robes.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in curiosity but she didn't say anything.

Elrohir sat down at his place before glancing at the half eaten ham slice and a piece of cheese with a big bite mark in it.

"Lady Vector, I don't mean to be rude but the ham and the cheese plates are just right there." He pointed, "I don't really think it polite of you to go eating off my plate."

She looked at him in an odd way. "But you just ate them!" She protested.

"Don't try to cover up for yourself, if you like ham and cheese that much, here have some." He then, to her protests, put a slice of ham and a chunk of cheese on her plate.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his laughter in. The student body had fallen silent as they watched this exchange, again they swear they could have seen Lord Elladan eat the ham and cheese on his plate, they had seen him take it.

Elrohir filled the plate up again with ham and cheese but stopped and stood up once again to exit the hall. Before he exited the hall he turned,

"Lady Vector, remember, my food, not yours." He then nodded politely at her before exiting. 

Elladan entered the Hall again, still in red, but before he could get anywhere Professor Vector cracked.

"I swear it! I didn't touch your food!" She yelled, "I didn't put any food on your plate! I'm not in love with you… you… you SKITZO!" She screamed before fainting dead away.

Harry saw a flash of triumph on Elladan's face but it was replaced by a look of worry. "Lord Dumbledore, I do think that the Lady Vector has been under a lot of stress lately." He then walked to the high table and stuck up a rather one-sided conversation with Snape.

While he was conversing with Snape, Elrohir entered like nothing was different and headed to his place and picked up the parchment and said. "I'm sorry, but I forgot this." He said motioning to the parchment. Several girls Screamed and fainted when they realized there were now two Lord Elladans in the room. Elrohir soon left indifferent to the mayhem he had caused and just as he exited Elladan turned to look at the Students before shouting over their din. "I AM TRYING TO HOLD A CONVERSATION!" The students stopped shouting – or in Harry's case laughing – to look with horror at Elladan. "What?" He said calmly. "Do I have something on my face? Is my robe on wonky?" He turned to try and look at his back while turning round in a circle. The silence that came from the Hall was incredible, you probably couldn't have got all the students to be quiet if you'd tried but silent, that's not in the student vocabulary.

"What's going on?" A third year Hufflepuff whimpered.

"I would like to know the same thing actually." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Elladan and Elrohir had hit a big gap in their planning; they hadn't expected to be outright questioned.

"I think I'll… be going now." Elladan said while sidestepping towards the door.

"No actually, you will be staying." McGonagall said in a serious tone.

"Busted huh?" Elladan said.

McGonagall only nodded.

"Ro! Get in here!" He called to the entrance hall.

An identical voice called back. "We busted?"

"Yeah."

The hall door opened and Elrohir came in grinning like a maniac.

"This is where I get confused." McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'll do the introductions." Elladan interrupted.

"Lady McGonagall, fellow staff members, students, I would like you to meet my identical twin brother, Elrohir."

Elrohir gave an overflowery bow to the hall.

"That explains a few things." McGonagall sighed.

"They've been switching all year." Dumbledore laughed. "They're very good at being each other, better than Fred and George Weasley…"

"Ah but unlike-

"-the Weasley twins-"

"-we have been switching-"

"-for much longer-"

"-than they have-"

"-after all we are-"

"-3000 years old." They both finished together.

"Here we go again." McGonagall buried her head in her hands.

"Oh no Hiril nín." My lady "We leave tomorrow for Rivendell, it's quite lovely this time of year!"

They both nodded.

Professor Vector chose this precise moment to wake up and she saw the twins standing next to each other. "I'm seeing double," she murmered while holding a hand to her head.

"No actually, my dear, your not." Elladan said.

"We're twins!"

"Argh! MORE TWINS! I thought I could have some peace when Fred and George Weasley left but no…" She trailed off into a dead faint again while Elladan and Elrohir high-fived each other.

"Operation 'seeing double' executed perfectly." They then picked up some ham and cheese and walked out the room murmuring to each other in Sindarin before one of them turned at yelled across at Harry in Sindarin. "Tomorrow morning 6 am, front entrance." Before they left singing an old Dwarvish drinking song.

Well! Back to Rivendell next chapter! And Hermione's for Christmas dinner, oh dear! Sorry I havn't updated, computer was busted

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	16. Chapter 16

Galenistari

16 - Going Home

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

At 6 am the following morning Harry was stumbling down the Gryffindor boy's staircase in the dark, followed by Ron, who was still in his pyjamas. Harry on the other hand was dressed in fur and comfortable riding gear from head to toe; he also had his sword and quiver of arrows along with his bow. They met Hermione in the common room, and she was pacing about.

"Your late!" She said as soon as she noticed them. "Harry you're supposed to be in the entrance hall at 6 not just coming down at 6!"

"It's not like the twins'll be on time anyway." Harry yawned.

"Yeah, if they are anything like Fred and George they're still asleep right now," Ron sleepily murmered.

"Well we'd better hurry just in case." She said before ushering them out the door. Harry had forgone packing everything in his trunk and had packed it in a set of saddlebags, which he'd, or rather Hermione had charmed to fit everything in.

No one was up and not even Mrs. Norris was prowling the corridors so they made it to the entrance hall in good time. As suspected the twins weren't there but instead they just came running along about 5 minutes after Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived.

"Have you bee waiting long?" Elrohir asked.

"Yeah." Harry said while he kicked Ron who was just about to say no. "We've been waiting for around half an hour."

Elladan raised an eyebrow, "so you were here at 5:50?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Liar!" Elrohir said before punching Harry playfully in the shoulder.

"See Hermione! We weren't late!" Ron said to Hermione.

Harry yawned again before standing up. "So are we riding or what?"

"We're riding." Elladan said. "Even when we transfer to Middle Earth we land about a day's ride away. I took the liberty of bringing 3 horses yesterday, Hagrid said he'd get them up and all we need to do is saddle them this morning."

"Right." Harry said before turning to Hermione and Ron. "I guess you won't be coming outside then." He said eyeing Ron's pyjamas.

"Err… no." Ron replied.

"So… I guess I'll see you at your house Hermione."

"Yeah, remember it's 15 Foothill Road in Oxford." She said pointedly. "No use coming if you don't know where you're going." She smiled. "So bye."

"Yeah, Bye." Ron echoed.

The three of them had a group hug before breaking apart and Harry went to the doors. He opened one of them but before slipping out he yelled a last goodbye.

By this point Elladan and Elrohir had successfully tacked up all three Horses and attached the saddlebags as well. Elladan had several pots and pans hanging from his bags and Elrohir had their food rations.

"Ready." Elladan said as Harry made his way across to them through the snow.

Harry nodded and with the Help of Elladan hauled his way onto his black stallion.

The twins mounted easily and then they left Hogwarts at a trot speeding to a canter before disappearing in a flash of white light back to Middle Earth.

Harry felt better than he'd felt in several months. He was back as an elf and felt fantastic.

They were in the forested area just east of Bree as the three of them continued east towards the waiting halls of Rivendell. According to Elrohir they would arrive just before nightfall, that's why they'd left so early.

They passed weathertop at a dead run as if each of them was racing the other.

It began to snow again near lunchtime and Elladan decided it would be a good time to stop and eat. The snow was already thick on the ground before it had started snowing afresh. The twins hopped off their mounts and landed on top of the fresh snow, leaving no mark. Harry looked down at the snow from his horse in almost apprehension. What if he didn't stay on top of it but sunk instead.

Elladan had started a fire going and Elrohir had some fish that he had impaled on sticks to stand by the fire.

Harry slid of his horse nice and gently and as soon as his feet hit the snow he stopped. Letting go of the horse he actually managed to stay on top of the snow. It was a weird feeling, like being made of air. The twins watched him closely as a smile crept across his face. He suddenly had the urge to do a stupid little dance, so he did. He jumped up and down slightly and then began to laugh. "This is so much fun!" He said happily before he then fell through the snow to the floor. The snow was about a foot thick so he landed on his bum!

"What happened?" He asked.

"Snow walking takes a little bit of concentration." Elladan said, while hoisting him back onto the snow.

"I'll remember that." Harry said.

"Don't worry." Elrohir said. "Once Elladan was showing off to the Rangers that he could walk on the snow and he lost concentration, fell into the snow, which was about 1 meter thick, got stuck, and none of them would pull him free. He spent most of the night embedded in snow before I took pity on him and pulled him out." Elladan scowled.

"I was only 200 at the time Ro, why do you always have to rub it in!"

"Cos I'm your little brother and that's what little brothers do!"

Elladan, very maturely, stuck his tongue out.

Lunch was glorious. The fish was nice and afterwards the three of the, chucked around a few snowballs before Elladan suggested it was time to go if they wanted to reach Rivendell by nightfall.

The afternoon passed by quickly and soon Rivendell was in sight. They passed over the hill that overlooked the valley of Rivendell and harry gasped at how beautiful it looked bathed in snow. It was so cold some of the smaller waterfalls had frozen and one of the small lakes had completely frozen over.

"We have to go skating tomorrow!" Elrohir said excitedly before yelling. "Race you to Rivendell." And set off driving his horse, who seemed to be enjoying it just as much. Harry and Elladan sped off after them and when they reached the courtyard they met Elrond.

"I could hear you a mile off! He said before he embraced all three of them in a big fatherly hug.

"It's nice to be back." Harry said.

"It's nice to have you back, Elugalen." Elrond replied. "Now when do we expect you to pull of your 'twin trick' this year?" He asked the twins.

"You don't."

"It thought it was tradition."

"It is-

"-but unfortunately for you-"

"-we performed for a new-"

"-audience this year."

"You didn't!" Elrond said.

"We did!"

"And it was fantastic!"

"We made Professor Vector think she was insane."

"She thought that she was seeing things."

"I'm sure." Elrond sighed. "My sons are definitely back in action." Elrond turned and gestured for them all to go inside.

"I wonder where Glorfindel is." Elrohir said merrily.

"Elrohir, give him a break." Elrond said while stifling a laugh.

"Ok Ada. So what did you get us for Winter Solstice huh?"

"Wait and see." Elrond laughed. "You never grow up do you?"

"Not if I can help it!"

I don't know where Hermione lives so I made it up ya!

Chapter 16 done and dusted! Up quickly yeah!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	17. Chapter 17

Galenistari

17 - A choice

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry woke early on the morning of the 21st of December, Winter Solstice. For the first time in his life he was _really _looking forward to equivalent of Christmas. He did wonder how Winter Solstice was celebrated but was too excited to think long. Throwing back the covers he received a chill greeting from the air in his room. When he put his bare feet on the floor a shiver ran up his legs from the cold of the tiles under the rug but not much could dampen his spirits. Bounding over to the window he saw that a fresh sheet of snow had fallen overnight making Rivendell look even more magical than usual. The trees in the vale glistened icy white and the streams and ponds were a thick icy blue.

Grinning wildly he ran into his closet and came back out a minute later with a thick wool tunic on over his sleep tunic and what passed for slippers on his feet. Peering into the corridor he then made his way to Elladan and Elrohir's room. He knocked softly and was answered with a muffled 'come in'.

The twins' room was similar to Harry's in size but decorated in shades of blue. There were two beds instead of one with a small isle down the middle of them. They shared a dark mahogany bedside table with a flickering candle on it and a couple of books.

Elladan was sitting on his bed, the left one, and Elrohir was leaned against his shoulder in a type of brotherly love with Elladan's arm over his shoulder.

"Good Morning Elugalen." Said Elladan softly. "Happy Midwinter." They were both still in their nightshirts with a thick wool tunic over the top like Harry had.

"We think Ada is still asleep so we don't want to wake him." Elrohir said.

Harry smiled a big smile and jumped onto the bed beside Elladan and leaned against his shoulder like Elrohir was doing. Suddenly he didn't seem so awake anymore when he was with the twins. He was suddenly aware of how early it actually was but he didn't seem to care as he dropped off into sleep again.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a smile as they saw Elugalen drop back off into sleep. He really was still and Elfling.

When Elrond entered the twins' room that morning to wish them a Happy Midwinter's Day he saw Elladan Elrohir and Elugalen asleep leaning on each other on top of Elladans bed. He smiled softly at the image before him and how peaceful everything seemed as if nothing was wrong with the world. Slowly, as if he had felt Elrond's presence Elladan opened his eyes and saw Elrond.

"Happy Midwinter Ada." He said quietly so as not to wake his twin or what he now considered as a second little brother.

"Happy Midwinter Ion Nín." Elrond replied. Elladan moved slightly to get more comfortable inevitably waking Elrohir and Elugalen.

Harry opened his eyes and the blues of the Twins' room swam into his vision and he saw Elrond standing there fully dressed in the Greens commonly worn at Midwinter's day to celebrate the coming of spring. He was not in State robes but they were still dressier than normal robes.

Elrohir sat up from his brother's shoulder and stretched in a cat like way before hopping onto the floor. "Happy Midwinter Ada." He said happily.

"You too Ion Nín. Don't you think it's a bit late to be hanging round in night clothes on Midwinter's day?" He asked mildly.

Elrohir smiled. "Not really" he replied before giving Elrond a big hug.

Elrond sighed and turned to Harry. "Happy Midwinter Elugalen."

"Happy Midwinter Ad-" but his sentence was cut off by a large yawn.

"I think someone didn't sleep enough last night." Elladan said pointedly.

"Ada, I've told you staying up late to work is not to happen!" Harry said jokingly.

"I meant you!" Elladan then pounced on Harry who squealed as Elladan gave him a nouggie.

"I think you three should get dressed." Elrond said putting his commanding face on.

"Ok Ada." Elrohir said and disappeared into his closet and came back with three green outer robes. He tossed one to Elladan one to Harry and kept one for himself. As they put them on he turned to Elrond and said. "All done!"

Elrond rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He tried every year to get his sons dressed before dinner that night but it wouldn't happen.

Harry stood up and Elrohir's robe hit the floor. Also the sleeves fell over his hands. He giggled and pulled the hood up and it fell right over his face. "Look at me! I'm a Ringwraith!"

Elladan and Elrohir began to laugh as Elrond let out a chuckle at the sight of his grandson in a robe that was defiantly too big for him.

"Come." He finally said. "Let us go to the Halls of fire." But he was still laughing as harry peered from under the hood of the robe. He shook his head as they all headed to the Halls of Fire where the Peredhel family customary spent their time together.

There weren't many presents. Elves, being immortal, felt that presents were just really sent between family otherwise they would spend too much time in their lived getting presents. From Elladan and Elrohir, Harry got a green leather bound notebook with his name in runes on the front. They said it was for writing down whatever he felt or wanted to, like a scrapbook of himself. From Elrond harry received a folder about a3 size. He looked curiously at it until he was urged to open it. Inside were several pencil sketches. The first one was of the twins, the second was of Elrond, the third of Galadriel and Celeborn and then the next one made his heart leap, it was a sketch of his mother and father in Elven attire and his mother had her hair pulled back behind her ears. The last one was of Elladan holding him in some kind of bear hug ruffling his hair with Elrohir laughing in the background. As Harry flipped this up to close the folder a smaller piece of parchment caught his eye. It had a drawing of Arwen on it although it was not half as good as the others.

"Arwen's quite an artist isn't she?" Elrond said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes" Harry replied. "Who…?"

"I did it." Elladan said. "I'm in no way an artist but Arwen is really bad at Self Portraits."

"Elladan!" Elrond reprimanded.

"Well she is."

Harry's last present was a little wooden flute from Glorfindel. Elves generally were very musical but everyone had to learn somewhere. Galadriel played the Violin (or what passed for one in Middle Earth) and was really very good after several thousand years practice. She had taught Arwen and Lily but Elladan and Elrohir had learned to play the Piano type thing in the Ballroom/Function hall. Beside that lay a Harp, which Elrond was skilled at. It seemed that everyone could play an instrument, now it was Harry's turn to learn and the reed flute was decided.

The fire crackled in the grate of the Halls of fire and Elrond decided that it would be nice to tell a lighthearted story. Elrond made a great storyteller, Harry decided, he made the right bits tense and could smoothly say bits that meant things. He captivated his sons, who although having heard the tale many times before were still listening, and Harry.

Later on Elladan suggested a snowball fight outside to which everyone thought was a good idea, they even persuaded Elrond to join the three of them. They all changed into outdoor things and met in the entrance hall.

"Ok! Here are the teams, me and Dan, Len and Ada." Elrohir said pointing to each one it turn. "The aim, to capture your opponent's flag and get it to your base. Here are the flags." He held up a red cloth and a blue cloth. "If you get caught by a snowball you are 'dead; for 10 seconds. Everyone got that?"

It was a simple game and they all had a lot of fun. In the end Harry and Elrond won because of the simple fact that the Twins forgot to ban Magic.

"No Fair!" Protested Elladan.

"Sorry Dan but we won!" Harry replied only to be met with a face full of snow. Their clothes were wet through so Elrond decided that they should go and get dry and ready for the Winter Solstice Festivities that would take up most of the night.

Harry made his way back to his room careful to avoid any of the Household staff that may have a go at him for dripping all over the clean floors. Climbing into a hot bath that he had conjured he washed off most of the mud and coldness and lay soaking. He washed his now chest length black hair and then got out and dried himself thoroughly and then put on the Green Robe Elrond had chosen for him to wear so that the family would match. The Robes were fancier than any he had previously worn and there were fully-fledged Dress robes to the core. There was a light green, silky undershirt with a Forest green surcoat decorated with gold and silver leaves and flowers. There was then another outer robe with an overly large dressy hood. This was a plain forest green with a sliver and gold border round the hood, very fanned sleeves and all the edges. The sleeves almost touched the floor themselves and the outer robe already touched the floor. There was a circlet sitting on his table. This was quite a large wood table that had been in his mothers room but eh had fallen in love with it as soon as he'd seen it and Elrond insisted it was moved to Harry's room. Beside it lay his mother's handheld mirror with emeralds in the back. Harry pulled out the little chair that sat beside it and sat down. He picked up a brush, which lay beside the mirror and began to brush his hair. In truth he enjoyed brushing his hair. It was a calming thing and it took longer than the quick comb run-through boys usually give their hair. Harry heard Elrond enter but did not look up from where he sat.

"Have you had a nice Midwinter Ion nín?" Elrond asked.

Harry nodded slightly in reply and turned to look at Elrond. He had fancy braids often woven into elves hair and the silver circlet on his brow.

"Do you wish me to braid your hair?" Elrond said as Harry looked over Elrond's hair.

"Really?" Harry said half excited half nervous. He never had had anything done to his hair before other than tied back.

"Of course. It is tradition." Elrond said and took the hairbrush from Harry's hand.

For around half an hour Elrond brushed and pulled at Harry's hair, so much that Harry had no idea what was going on. Sometime during the procedure Elrond had placed the Circlet on Harry's head so that it was probably braided on now.

After another few minutes Elrond said that he was finished. Harry was almost nervous to look. He picked up his mother's mirror from the table and looked into it.

To say the least, he was surprised. Long gone was Harry Potter, boy who lived. What he saw was like a smaller Elladan with a slightly sharper jaw line (from his father) and black hair. Here sat Lord Elugalen of Rivendell who was not a Wizard but every inch the Elf Lord he was.

A small gasp escaped his lips.

"I look… I look… so Elven." He said shakily. Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Harry almost immediately knew what he had to do. Without warning he spoke the words his heart had been dreading for nigh on 5 months.

"I choose and Immortal Life."

Ooooo… cliffie. I've been waiting for ages to do that! Not many chapters left of this story guys, there will be a sequl though.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	18. Chapter 18

Galenistari

18 - Festivities and an Infuriating Wizard

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry almost immediately knew what he had to do. Without warning he spoke the words his heart had been dreading for nigh on 5 months.

"I choose and Immortal Life."

Harry felt weird. Like a part of him had been taken away but was still there. He looked no different but he felt leaps and bounds away from who he was before.

"Are you OK?" Elrond asked him softly.

"I think so." Harry replied.

"You truly are Elugalen now." Elrond said.

"I suppose I am." Harry said softly. "I have to try something." He said knowing in his heart that it would not work. He went to his dresser and lifted his wand, which he had placed there earlier. He could feel the magic pulsing through it. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said pointing the wand at a quill on his desk. Nothing happened. There was no surge of magic, which usually he felt. There was just an object made of magic in his hand, that's all it was.

Elrond came over and pulled him into a hug. "When one part of us leaves there is room left for another to grow but remember your memories never truly leave you, your wizarding magic may be gone but in your heart the memories will always be there."

"Wise words." Said Harry quietly. "I just wish that it were that easy."

"I never said it would be."

Harry lightened up considerably when the Twins came in. They, like Elrond and Harry, had their hair braided; they had probably done each other's.

"Our little Len is all grown up!" Elrohir cried and buried his head in Elladan's shoulder who patted him in the back.

"Grow up you two." Harry growled.

"Grow up, I thought I was already tall enough." Elladan replied. He received a tongue in reply.

"Now, now." Elrond said before anything major erupted of this minor tease. "The feast will be starting soon and it cannot start without me or my family." He said sternly.

The 4 of them walked down the corridors to the Ballroom rather than the usual food hall. It was decorated with sprigs of holly and other winter plants and draped in greens and reds. The tables were all around the outside of the room and there was a head table at one end. Some Elves were tuning Instruments for dancing later and the minstrel was running through several traditional songs in his head for later.

Everyone stopped when they entered the room and those that were sitting rose as a mark of respect for their Lord. Elrond walked to the high table followed by Harry and the Twins and he stood behind his place central to the table. He made a little speech about the previous year and then said. "Let the Festivities begin."

Up and down the tables lay food and drink and the musicians sat down to eat before playing. Everyone burst into chatter and everything was as it was meant to be for one day only, no worry about Orcs or Voldermort, just peace, laughter and celebration.

A little while into dinner the Minstrel got up and began to sing a tale of long ago which everyone was content to eat and listen to. Harry again had never heard the story before but was happy to listen to it and not think about what was happening in a content sort of way. Later on the dancing began and the twins persuaded Harry to get up and dance with them. No one really thought about how bad he was as the twins taught him dance after dance to what could only described as Celtic music although Harry was aware it was elven and was in a league of it's own.

The festivities went on well into the night although Harry left well before they ended, he was tired and there was no point staying up. The halls were silent as everyone was at the festivities. Harry carried a flickering candle and made his way back to his room and flopped on his bed without getting undressed.

The full blow of his decision hit him in the morning when he woke up. He realized that he could not go back to Hogwarts for what was there to learn at Hogwarts but magic. He decided to go out for a walk so after getting changed into something suitable he slipped out over his balcony and headed for the river by the bridge that was the entrance to Rivendell.

He sat for, he didn't know how long on the centre of the bridge dangling his legs over the side and the ice below. Suddenly he heard the clip clop of horses hooves and a happy whistled tune that didn't come from any elven mouth. He started to panic slightly but drew a dagger from his boot, his only form of protection against this stranger. A man came into view, riding a pure white horse and wearing grey from head to toe. He had a - what could only be described as - a wizards hat on his head. He was old, like Dumbledore, but seemed younger in an odd sense. He was whistling his merry tune and seemed not to notice the young elf poised on the wall of the bridge. As he neared Harry he didn't look up but spoke to Harry.

"Now what's a young elfling like you doing outside on the day after Winter Solstice? I would have though you would be sleeping." This man already irritated Harry. His brow knitted into a frown.

"I was thinking!" He snapped back.

"Oh really." The old man laughed. "Would you like to accompany me to Lord Elrond?" He asked.

"If I must."

"My dear fellow, there is no must about it."

The man was getting more irritating with each word he spoke. He then carried on leaving the fuming elfling stood on the bridge watching him.

Harry then sprung after him bouncing lightly on top of the thick snow the horse was ploughing through.

"So you did decide to accompany me then." The man said.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry said.

"I am what they call me."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Everyone and no one."

"Well what do the Elves call you?"

"Mithrandir."

Harry looked the man over. He certainly was a Grey wanderer but he did wonder about the lord bit. (1)

"I assume you are Galendir." Mithrandir said still not looking at him.

"No!" Harry protested. "I am Elugalen."

"The Galenistari?"

"Not anymore."

"Why would that be young one?"

"Because I'm not a wizard any more."

Mithrandir smiled softly as if he knew something that Harry did not. "Not a wizard eh?"

By this point they had reached the front door where Elrond was waiting. He seemed to have rushed there as he was wearing a robe over a sleep tunic and was minus the usual circlet.

"Ah Elrond!" Mithrandir said.

"Mithrandir." Elrond replied with a nod of his head.

"How are you? And your family?"

"I am fine, I see you've met my grandson."

"So I have." They were talking as if Harry wasn't there.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Elugalen!" Elrond reprimanded. "That was very rude."

"It's alright Elrond." Mithrandir said. "I am one of the Maia, I am an istar."

Harry satisfied with the answer turned and marched off into the gardens. By the time he reached his balcony he was glowering. So what if he was a wizard, so was Harry. He climbed the tree outside his window and hopped onto the balcony dumping any snow off his shoes. He walked into his room and then without thinking lifter his hand to the pile of weapons in the corner and just summoned them to his hand. He didn't say anything he just did it. Strapping on the weapons Harry turned back to the balcony to go and shoot some arrows in the practice range when he froze. He'd just performed magic and he was sure that the elves possessed not that much magical power.

Harry was confused to say the least. He wasn't supposed to be able to perform magic. He remembered Elrond's wise words. "When one part of us leaves there is room left for another to grow" Was this what was meant to fill the gap?

* * *

(1) Mithrandir means Grey Wandering Lord.

Yes I have Updated Again! YAY!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	19. Chapter 19

Galenistari

19 - For Arguments Sake and Meet the Grangers

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Gandalf sat in a chair in the Hall of Fire smoking his pipe. Elrond was pacing the room obviously infuriated with something or someone.

"Gandalf." Elrond started. "Is there any other way?"

There was a moment's pause before Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth and replied. "Not that I can think of. It's for his own safety as well as others."

"I know." Elrond sat down in a chair and put his head into his hands. "I know." He whispered again.

"It's dangerous, his new talent, and not controlled it could bring devastating effects."

"I guess he'll have to go with you then." Elrond sighed defeated.

"When he is ready, I will leave but not without him."

The sun had set a while ago but Harry was still thinking about his new form of magic. What was it? Sitting on one of the garden benches he had his dagger in his lap, absent-mindedly polishing it. He hadn't used this power since he had received it in his room earlier.

Slowly he stopped polishing the dagger. He had an idea. Letting go of the dagger he focused his mind on it and almost willed it to float. And it did. He pushed it about a meter away, still hovering. Harry was amazed and quite happy with the results. He began to play around with the dagger making it swoop and rise and perform little stunts in the air. All the while he didn't hear someone creep up behind him.

He stopped moving the dagger and it floated point down a few feet away.

"When you're quite done." A gruff voice said. Harry jumped and his concentration broke, the dagger plummeted into the ground and disappeared into the snow.

He turned to see Mithrandir standing a few feet behind him smoking his pipe. Harry shot him a glare before turning back round and hopping onto the snow to fish out his dagger.

"May I sit down?" Mithrandir said.

"I don't see why you're asking me because you're going to anyway." Harry replied.

"Come now, there's no need for that attitude."

Mithrandir reminded Harry very strongly of Dumbledore but Mithrandir had learnt to use his old man's twinkle to infuriate Harry it seemed.

Harry got up pulling the dagger out the snow and sat down, or more like threw himself onto the bench beside Mithrandir.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you, that's all."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yes. Now I want you to listen and listen carefully. I am not leaving this valley until I am either absolutely positive that you can control that little power of yours or you are coming with me to learn to control that little power of yours so we are going to be spending a lot of time together and we may as well get along."

"I'm not leaving." Harry said sternly, "and I can already control my 'little power'"

Mithrandir leaned back on the seat. "Have it your way." He said smiling.

"I think I will." Harry said and left for his room.

Harry was up bright and early on the day of the 25th December on Earth which In actual fact was around the 8th January on Middle Earth. It was the day eh was to go to Hermione's for Christmas lunch.

Since he arrived Mithrandir seemed to have been watching him like a hawk and it unnerved Harry but he was being stubborn, a trait he received from his father and would not accept help. He had discovered a few other little secrets about his talent, like if he wanted to get an apple an apple would appear in his hand.

He had also begun learning how to play the little wooden flute of his, which had an odd haunting melody about it when played. It was not a conventional way of learning, it just involved learning notes and little elven songs which he had to memorise as music was not written down for the Elves allowing room for improvisation on the basic tunes learnt. He could now play some traditional winter songs, which were generally quite haunting due to the season representing death. The elves generally were not the happiest in winter as many trees had no leaves and animals were in hibernation. The only cheery tunes he knew were some of the ones to welcome spring and some Winter Solstice dances.

He had received a letter from Hermione about a week ago saying not to worry about what to wear, as it would only be Hermione, her parents and Ron who all knew about Wizards and Elves there who all knew about Wizards and Elves. He had decided to wear a red and gold robe and surpassed a circlet as usually worn on special occasions.

He admitted to himself that he was a little nervous, as he had never met Hermione's parents before, although it was the same kind of nervousness that came when he was first to meet Ron's parents.

To make it on time Harry estimated that he had about 2 hours, or half an hour on earth. It was weird knowing Ron might be there already but Harry had 4 times as much time. He shook his head to loose the thought before he got confused. Harry sauntered along to breakfast calling hello's to anyone he met who courteously replied, he made it to breakfast as everything was just finishing off, and grabbed some salted meat, that's all there was, preserved things, at the moment for no hunting parties left in winter as what was there to hunt, he was looking forward to a nice fresh meal at Hermione's, he was even willing to eat beef if it came to it.

Time flew past and in no time at all Harry realised it was time to go. He had asked Elrond pulled his hair into a simple half plait down the back, nothing fancy, and now had pulled on a thick grey cloak over the top. He had his presents for Hermione and Ron in a small pack.

"Do you remember the spell?" Elrond asked concerned. This was the first time Harry was coming back alone and if he forgot the spell, small inconvenience but a large embarrassment on his part.

"Yes." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to say the spell when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Stop!" Allaine came thundering towards them from the kitchen corridor. "You weren't thinking of leaving without a token for the hostess were you.

Harry glanced at the Twins who in turn looked at Elrond.

"MEN!" Allaine screeched. "Don't think of anything!" She then pushed a tin into Harry's hand. "Salted meats and winter fruits from the garden." She said as Harry looked at the parcel with curiosity.

Harry shrugged and whispered the spell and was gone.

He landed in the middle of a road in a small suburban neighbourhood. Snow had fallen although it wasn't very thick. Looking around Harry saw white brick houses with slate roofs and bay windows. He decided to let himself sink into the snow so as not to raise any suspicions, then it hit him, he was standing ON the snow.

'I guess it really is true then' he thought sadly. He then turned to look at the house numbers. Ah number 15!

Number 15 Foothill road, like those around it was a white brick house with a garage built into the side. There were plant pots lining the front lawn but the were filled with low maintenance plants. The flowerbeds were overgrown with wide spreading plants that desperately needed trimming, this was what a normal house should be! Not like the Dursleys neat freak scheme, or the Rivendell household staff, but that was elves for you.

Harry walked up to the front door and knocked politely before standing back and waiting for someone to open the door.

He heard a key turn in the lock and a woman opened the door, probably Hermione's mother. She was quite tall and slim with sleek brown hair.

"Hello." Harry said politely.

She eyed his cloak and drawn hood with his long black hair and fair skin underneath with the peaking of his red and gold, short, tunic. "Ah. You must be one of Hermione's friends." She said. "I'm Sharon Granger."

"Harry." He replied.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

The pleasantries appeared tedious to Harry but being an Elf lord-in-training, he knew they were important.

"Yes." He replied.

He stepped inside the house. "Hermione! Harry's here."

"Coming." A reply was shouted from upstairs. "Hello mellon nín, I'll be down in a minute."

Sharon Granger just shook her head before turning to Harry and asked him. "Can I take your… cloak?"

Harry flipped down his hood and then handed Sharon the cloak. She seemed to be staring at him, or was that his eyes.

"Your eye's are very… green." She said trying to redeem herself.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Only three people in the wizarding world have ever had Green eyes like this. Me, My mother and Salazar Slytherin."

"The evil one."

"So they say."

"Sharon, are you going to invite the boy into the living room or is he going to stay in the hall forever?" A male voice shouted from the living room to the right of the hall.

"Oh yes." Sharon said. "Would…"

"Yes, Mrs Granger, I'd love to." There were the pleasantries again.

They went into the living room and Harry noticed it was decorated in Reds Golds and Greens, traditional Christmas colours. There was a tree at the back beside an old worn piano and Mr Granger sat on one of the chairs with something electrical in his lap. The instructions were flung to the side unfolded. He had light hair, which was very curly, on the border of frizzy, like Hermione's.

"Well hello." He said in a deep but friendly voice. "I'm Thomas, Hermione's Dad." He stood up and offered a hand to Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He shook hands with Mr Granger.

"Well take a seat." Harry went down but stood back up again and reached into his pack and pulled the tin from its depths.

"Here you are." Harry said handing the package to Mrs Granger. "I'm not sire what's in it but Allaine say's it's good."

Mrs Granger accepted and opened the tin carefully. Inside were some fruits native to middle earth and a few strips of salted venison.

"They look good." Sharon commented. "What's the meat?"

"I think it's venison but I'm not sure." Harry said.

"Tell your sister she's very thoughtful."

Harry was nearly in tears laughing at the thought. "Allaine's not my sister, let's just say she's a family friend and leave it at that."

"Oh." Mrs Granger said and the room descended into silence.

Pattering of feet could be heard upstairs and then down the stairs before the door flew open revealing Hermione. She was dressed in a smart pair of black trousers and a red top with a holly leaf on it.

"Harry!" She squealed. "I knew Ron would be late! I knew it!"

"Calm down." Her mother said.

Hermione then looked at her mother and saw the tin. "Ooooo, are those winter nuts." She pointed to a round greenish fruit. "I've always wanted to try one I…"

"…read about it in a book." Harry finished.

Hermione looked at Harry and for the first time noticed he was different.

"Wow Harry, you look, different." She said taking in his elven appearance. "Like Elladan and Elrohir."

"Duh." Harry said. "They are my older brothers."

She then looked at him again. "You look fantastic Harry, like this is the real you! Or should I say Elugalen."

"Just Harry for you guys thanks."

A knock came from the door followed by the doorbell… several times. Hermione opened the door to find Ron hiding his face in shame while his father continued to press the doorbell. Ron looked up his face beetroot red. "Sorry about this."

Hermione just laughed and invited both of them in.

"Mum, Dad. This is Ron and his father." She indicated to Mr Weasley who was currently inspecting the electric lamp beside the door.

"Dad…" Ron moaned and Mr Weasley jumped.

"Oh right. Arthur Weasley." He held his hand forward and clasped Mr Granger's.

"Thomas Granger." Suddenly a crack came from the doorstep and Mr Weasley, Ron and Hermione immediately drew their wands pointing them at the figure on the doorstep. Mrs Granger looked very surprised at the form of Molly Weasley who had just appeared on her doorstep out of nowhere. Her and her husband had never seen magic up close before only Hermione's description of it, as she couldn't do it out of school.

"Arthur!" Exclaimed the figure on the step. "Put that down at once you could blow someone's eye out with that. You've been listening to Moody's constant vigilance talk again."

"Yes Molly." Mr Weasley sighed. "Meet My wife, Molly."

Molly came inside and handed Sharon a bunch of flowers. "A gift for the hostess." She said politely. She then turned to Arthur. "How many times did I tell you 'Don't forget the flowers' and you still forget?" Ron began to skulk behind Harry. "And Ron! You're just as bad as your father sometimes. Hello Harry dear. Is there something different about you?" Her tone was softer.

Harry panicked slightly, he forgot about Ron's parents. He glanced at Ron who jumped in to cover up for him.

"He grew his hair out during the term."

"That must be it then, come along Arthur, I don't think we need inconvenience the Granger's any longer with you and your ekeltricitity obsession." With that said she disappeared with a crack, followed by Mr Weasley a few seconds later.

"Well that was… interesting." Mr Granger said.

"That's my parents for you. They love each other really." Ron said before murmuring. "How else would there be 7 of us."

Hermione giggled at that statement.

"Well why don't we all sit down." Sharon said. "I need to finish cooking dinner anyway."

Harry Ron and Hermione went into the living room and Mrs Granger went into the kitchen. Mr Granger followed the three kids soon after and sat down in his chair again trying to work the electrical gadget without the instructions.

"Dad, use the instructions for once. You'll only break it."

The three friends sat down on the sofa and began to chat.

"So you finally did it then?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Fells weird."

"I'll say." Said Ron. "I find it hard coping with one of me, let alone two."

Harry nodded. "It'll just take some getting used to. It also means I'm not coming back to Hogwarts though."

Ron looked glum.

"Why not Harry?" Mr Granger looked up from his work.

"You have to promise to keep this a secret." Hermione said seriously. Mr Granger wondered what could possibly be happening that no one should know about. "Currently only Ron and I know."

"And Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, and Dumbledore. This could mean life or death for some people in the wizarding world."

Mr Granger nodded.

"Harry's half elven, and a half elven must choose elf of mortal. Harry's just chosen Elf so he can't go to Hogwarts anymore."

Mr Granger wondered why this meant so much. "So your like one of Santa's little helpers or something?"

"Father!"

Harry began to laugh.

"What?"

"I just imagined Adar in a little green Christmas elf costume standing next to Dobby."

Hermione and Ron began to laugh too.

"Was it something I said?"

"Father, Elves are the most respected creatures on Middle Earth, that's another world."

"I am not a creature!" Harry protested.

"So there are other Worlds?"

"Yes. Harry's from one of them."

Harry then spoke to Hermione in Sindarin. "Aníron peded" I wish to speak

Mr Granger raised an Eyebrow.

"Just look at it as if I were Chinese. I have a different culture, dress differently, look different and speak another language." (AN: Nothing Racist meant there.)

Mr Granger nodded. "So what is Middle earth like?"

"Think of Robin Hood England. And think of the Robin and his Merry Men as Elves, and the tax collector aren't mean and the ruler of men is missing. Although Elves have their own lords."

"Ruler is missing?"

"The line died out." Harry was not willing to share anything about Arathorn.

"Right." Mr Granger was getting confused. "I think we could stop here and I won't ask any questions, you wont tell me anything and I won't get more confused."

"Sounds good." Harry smiled.

Ron then gave Harry an elbow in the ribs. "What did you get me for Christmas huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And what's your mum cooking for lunch?"

"All you think about is food."

"So. Ginny fed my breakfast to Pig as a Christmas treat."

Harry then burst out laughing. Ron scowled.

"That's not nice!"

"It's funny though."

Mr Granger laughed too, he knew who Pig was. Ron's hyperactive owl did visit often. One thing that he definitely did know, this Christmas was going to be interesting.

* * *

Very Loooooong chapter.

As an answer to a Review Yes in the Two Towers it says that Mithrandir means Grey Pilgrim but the direct Translation is Grey Wandering Lord.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	20. Chapter 20

Galenistari

20 - Food Games and Explosions

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry, Ron, Hermione and her parents, were sat round the dining room table. Dinner had just been served by Mrs Granger and from where harry was sitting most of it looked delicious, apart from maybe the pot of gravy.

"Well, tuck in."

Immediately Ron began piling food on his plate. Mrs Granger looked on in amusement. "It's a wonder your mother can feed you Ron, from what I've heard you have 5 older brothers and a younger brother."

"Sister." Ron said, "Little sister."

Harry piled quite a few vegetables on his table and some turkey slices. He avoided the stuffing and the mini sausages but he noticed that Mrs Granger had put out some of the salted venison Allaine had sent.

"Gravy dear?" Asked Mrs Granger.

"No thanks." Harry said.

After everyone had had food they began. Mrs Granger looked oddly at some of the salted venison on her plate wondering what it would taste like.

"Just eat it honey." Said Mr Granger.

She bit into it and then nodded her head. "It's nice. A little salty though."

Harry had to refrain himself from laughing again. He didn't want to alarm Mrs Granger by telling her that it had been killed over a month ago in the last hunting party of the year.

There were some candles burning as the table's centrepiece. The whole atmosphere of the room was different, warm, friendly but not boisterous like Hogwarts or Rivendell.

"This Christmas is different from any other I've celebrated." Harry said.

"Wasn't Christmas with your mum and dad like this?" Mrs Granger asked.

Harry shot a look at Hermione who looked sheepishly at the floor and Ron was silently staring at his food.

"Erm, did I say something wrong?" Mrs Granger looked worried.

"I suppose it would have been like this, although my father probably would have blown something up by now." Harry paused. "I never knew my parent's. They died a few months after my first birthday."

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry." Mrs Granger looked shocked. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry." Harry said. "I live with my Adar and muindors nín."

"In English Harry." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. I live with my Grandfather and my twin uncles who may as well be my brothers. I also have great grandparents, an aunt, and lots of people who care for me."

Hermione's parents were silent. Hermione glanced at them and then started up conversation. "So Harry, How was Winter Solstice?"

"Brilliant thanks. You wouldn't believe how drunk Glorfindel got though, I didn't think he had it in him to sing out of tune, I actually think he invented a few notes."

Ron laughed at the mental image of the very formal warrior, drunk and singing rude songs. Hermione was also sniggering.

"Who is Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel is my fighting instructor and one of the advisers of the court of Elrond. He's very formal[B1] , stiff and ceremonial. He sings brilliantly and plays music brilliantly, he is also teaching me the flute."

"I didn't know you played flute Harry."

"I got it as a Midwinter Present."

While they were talking dinner passed quickly. Dessert was nice and although Harry didn't say so he thought it was a little sweet.

Afterwards they retired to the living room to exchange presents.

Harry and Ron decided to let the Granger family open presents from each other first as both Harry and Ron had already had family presents.

Hermione's parents got her the spell book 'A Million and One Ways to Create Something from Nothing' by Frieda Nephol. Hermione was ecstatic. They had also got her bits and pieces like a new dress robe, shoes and other girly stuff.

Harry received some Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ron, along with a magical pendant.

He also gave Hermione a pendant too, and kept one for himself. They were a kind of communication device, although they could only portray feelings. The device changed heat depending on the feeling. Pure hatred was burning Hot and content was warm, and very cold was scheming.

From Hermione He got a Muggle Humour Book called 'Bloody Scotland' and Ron received one called 'The Rotten Romans.'

It was then Harry's turn. He pulled out two Velvet bags from his pack and handed them one each. They had a few small presents in each.

Harry gave Hermione a necklace of Mithril with a small diamond in the centre. It was in the shape of the 'H' rune or as close a sound as came for 'H'. He also got her a book written in Sindarin about the Elves in general and though she would have fun working it out.

For Ron he got a 'Pranking Guide' Written by Elladan and Elrohir (obviously in common tongue) the first words of which were, 'we the esteemed Twins of Rivendell…'

For both of them he gave them a small Dagger with an Elven Message on it. 'Gurth a chyth vîn' Meaning Death to out Foes. Harry pulled out a similar Dagger from the place in his boot.

Everyone's presents were well received and thank you's were handed all round.

Hermione's parents suggested a Family Game, like Playing Cards. So Hermione retrieved her Exploding Snap cards (at Ron's request that they play a Wizarding Game) and they had fun playing.

During the game Hermione's dad asked.

"If you don't mind me asking Harry, but how exactly did your parent's die? They must have been pretty young for you not to remember them."

Harry paused and looked up. "They were murdered." He then played his turn.

"Oh." No more was said that day about Harry's Parent's or lack thereof.

They played several different card games and then sang some Christmas Carols. Harry had always liked Christmas Carols, after all singing was free and the Dursleys didn't exactly buy him much. Somehow they had less appeal to the merry yet sad songs of the elves.

They finished God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen with Ron landing (purposefully) off key. Harry hadn't been singing very loudly because he knew the elven voice sounded different to that of the human and it would be picked out immediately.

"Harry," Hermione began, "your not singing very loudly. At Hogwarts you always sang very loud."

Harry cringed. "Err…" He was struggling to find an excuse. "Sore throat?"

"I know for a fact, Harry James Elugalen Liliethion Potter, that elves don't get sick."

"How did you know my full name?"

"What Elugalen Liliethion? That was easy. Ion meaning 'son' and Lilieth was your mother; I doubt you'd be called Jamesion. Anyway, why don't you sing us something elven?"

"Elves don't have Christmas songs." Harry Protested.

"Well, Sing us a Winter Solstice Song then."

Ron was laughing in the background.

"Ron, tell your girlfriend to…"

"HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" They both protested simultaneously.

They were all laughing very hard and suddenly Harry sneezed with laughter and the drinks glass nearest to him shattered.

Mrs Granger jumped and they all went silent. The pieces were hovering in mid air and none had hit anyone.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said softly.

"How did you…?" Hermione began.

"When I lost my ability to do wizarding Magic this kind of magic grew." Harry held his head in his hands. He then gestured with his left hand and all the pieces flew back together and merged back into the glass tumbler. "Wherever my imagination stretches, I can do it. I haven't tried much yet as, well you can see the results. Its almost uncontrolled wild magic."

They were silent for a while and Hermione picked up the argument again.

"Sing for us please!" She said.

"No." Harry huffed.

"Why not?"

"Cos…" Harry paused for thought.

"Sing!" Hermione commanded.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her before he started to hum the haunting tune of an Elven song. He then began to sing the Sindarin words but without the accompaniment it sounded, less dancey, slower.

The actual song was long but Harry stopped at an appropriate point. He was well aware that the elven voice was musical anyway but put into song it was magical. He hadn't sung very loud but Ron, Hermione and the Grangers were almost stunned.

"I'm not the best singer in…"

"Your fantastic Mate." Ron said.

"Hmm…" Harry smiled slightly. "I'd rather play my wood flute any day."

Mrs Granger then brought through the traditional Christmas cake. They were just about to sing 'We wish you a merry Christmas when a crack sounded from the front entrance hall, followed by two well recognisable voices.

"Fred! Your on my foot!"

"No George your on mine!"

Ron grinned and opened the living room door. There sat Fred and George in a tangled heap looking around them in wonder.

"It's a wonder Mum actually got Dad out of this place." George began whilst standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, your right George."

They came into the living room.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, Meet two of my older brothers. Gred and Forge also know as Fred and George."

"Ooooo cake." Fred said.

"Your welcome to have some." Mrs Granger said.

"Thank you but we don't have anything for you fair lady." George said flatteringly.

"Actually." Fred produced a biscuit. "Have this biscuit."

"Why thank you." Mrs Granger said and took a bite of it.

"Mum don't…" but it was too late. Mrs Granger was a canary.

Fred and George started to laugh, soon joined by everyone else, including Sharon the Canary.

The feathers soon moulted off of Mrs Granger and she had tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Fred and George run a joke shop." Hermione explained. "A Magical Joke shop."

"Well that was one of the best pranks I've seen." She said wiping the tears form her eyes.

"We've all been canaries at one point or other, we've learnt never to eat any food that comes from Fred or George."

"I can see why." Said Mr Granger his voice booming out with laughter.

"Do us a favour though Ron." Fred said.

"Don't tell mum!" George finished.

"I can imagine your mother being a no nonsense person, from what I saw of her earlier."

"You can say that again." George murmured.

"Especially with those two." Ron pointed to the twins.

They all sat down and had Christmas cake and Fred and George told embarrassing Ron Harry and Hermione stories. When they started to tell the story about how they became friends Hermione began to cough so they made up some fantastical embarrassing story that did not in any way involve a troll.

After a while Fred and George said it was time for them and 'ickle Ronnikins' to go home.

Ron then turned to Mr and Mrs Granger and thanked them for having him. He then turned to Hermione and gave her a hug.

Lastly he turned to Harry. "Well mate. Just don't get yourself killed and promise me I'll see you again." He said before giving him a short Guy Hug (no slash) before grabbing the portkey the twins brought with them and disappeared.

"Well bye!" Fred and George said suspiciously looking at Harry, they then disaparated with a resounding Crack.

Harry then turned to Hermione and her parents.

"Sorry to go as well but Adar and the twins will be expecting me. Thank you." He said to Mr and Mrs Granger.

"And see you… when I do." He said. "And don't forget to Ask Ron out!" He said before he said the incantation and disappeared.

Mr Granger then turned to his daughter.

"I think you've made friends for life there. I'd be willing to bet that they'd risk their life for you."

"They already have." She replied softly.

* * *

Well Christmas at Hermy's! Fun Huh!

There may only be one or two chapter's left of this story. Aww. Cries But there will be a sequel, just not for a while.

I'm working on a David Eddings Crossover between his two series'; If you haven't read ANY books by David Eddings then you better do so! They are like fantastic.

Well ttfn, Taa Taa For now!

* * *

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	21. Chapter 21

Galenistari

21 - Leaving a second life

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1715275

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Harry sat in the dead of night on the snowy branch of a large oak tree outside his window in Rivendell.

The snow was thawing and winter was almost over.

He was thinking. Back to Hogwarts, where he would never go again as a student, to Mithrandir the mysterious old Wizard. He knew he would have to leave with the agitating old man; he wasn't as in control of his power as he thought. He knew when he left he would learn many things, he just didn't know if he was ready. Ready to leave a family, again, he had just left one he couldn't leave another.

He was confused, to say the least. He came out to clear his thoughts, and where did that leave him? More confused. What was he supposed to do? Was this training necessary for him to defeat Voldermort?

The thought just struck him then. Of course it was. Mithrandir was the one who was upon the back of the giant eagle. He knew it! He had to go… He supposed he was ready to go. Of course a good nights sleep would help that.

Harry opened his eyes to see the outside world. He had been out all night and had fallen asleep on the tree. What would his brothers think? They would probably laugh. Now Harry realized how Ron felt, crowded. Every mistake got a laugh from somewhere in the family.

"Elugalen?" Came the call from his room. The voice was that of Elrohir's and had a hint of worry, no wonder; his bed had not been slept in.

"Out here" he called back and hopped onto the balcony.

"What were you doing out there?"

Harry coughed and mumbled. "I fell asleep in the tree."

Elrohir started to laugh. Harry glared. It wasn't funny. He was about to voice his opinion when the sky grew dark and it began to rain and thunder. A lightning bolt hit the ground beside Elrohir

Harry gasped and let go of his anger and the storm disappeared, Harry sank to his knees. "Oops." He said softly.

Elrond entered his room still wearing his night things and saw Harry on the floor with his head in his hands with Elrohir trying to comfort him. He hurried over and dropped to his knees.

"Elugalen. Ion nín." He whispered.

Harry looked up; he had a few stray tears in his eyes.

"What is the matter, ion nín?" Elrond asked softly as Elrohir silently left the room.

Harry sniffed slightly. "I have a power which I have no control over, I don't know when it will happen but when it does it's scary. I could have killed Elrohir."

Elrond pulled him into a hug. "Let's not let that get you down. Mithrandir is here to help you."

"I know but I don't want to leave."

"Sometimes what we want to do and what we must do are two different things."

Harry nodded from where his head rested on Elrond's shoulder. He may be taller as an elf but he was still a good half a foot shorter than Elrond.

"So I leave with Mithrandir then." Harry said.

"He leaves tomorrow morning if you go with him." Elrond said.

"I go." Harry said quietly.

"It's not as if you won't come back. You'll just be apprenticed to Mithrandir that is all."

Harry scowled despite himself.

"And you'll have to learn to get along." Elrond said commandingly.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"Now we'd better get you packed." Elrond stood up and made his way across to Harry's cupboard.

Harry stood up behind him and curiously went across the room

"Now it can't be anything to Elven, you will be travelling among humans. But it has to identify you as different…" Elrond moved around the cupboard picking out several shirts. "Of course you will be Galendir, not Elugalen on your travels so I would wear green…" He continued to talk to himself as he picked out clothes.

When he was done Harry looked over what he would be wearing for goodness knows how long. He had a thick green cloak that would be worn most of the time while travelling. It was specially made for travelling so it was wide and draped over both shoulders a couple of times. It had a large hood that would conceal his identity when up.

There was also a two green tunics and trousers and a sleeveless leather tunic for over the top, a small protection against any harm. He also had a sturdy yet soft pair of boots. The extras would all easily fit into saddlebags along with food and what not.

Harry sighed. This was it, leaving Rivendell.

"We should inform Mithrandir of your choice."

There were a few tears shed throughout the day, although some were just tears of sadness that the young elfling they all knew and loved was moving away. Harry had made quite an impact on the world of Rivendell.

Later that night Glorfindel came up to Harry to personally bid him farewell and good luck. He had been kept busy lately as his mare Ihachwen had given birth to a beautiful white foal he called Aselforth.

"Elugalen." He began. "I know we have got on well together but have had our moments I have never once regretted becoming a part of your world as well as this. I'm sure all the elves feel the same so we wish to give you a gift."

Harry looked at him with puzzled green eyes.

"First I will have to blindfold you."

He tied a blindfold over Harry's eyes, spun him around a few times to disorientate him and walked him off out of the hall.

Harry knew they were outside facing whatever it was Glorfindel wanted to give him.

"Close your eyes and on the count of three open them."

After three Harry opened his eyes. In front of him stood one of the Stable hands holding the reins of a beautiful black stallion. "He is called Morel, dark star. He is loyal and strong and will take you far on your journeys." Glorfindel said

"Thank you." Harry whispered and gave a big hug to Glorfindel.

Harry walked over to Morel and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry noticed he was a War Horse on the large side so it would be odd riding him at first but as Harry grew he would fit better.

He threw his arms around Morel's neck and gave him a hug. He would be a reminder of home and a friend.

And that was where Elrond found his grandson in the morning, with his arms wrapped around the neck of Morel, who was lying down, and sleeping leaning against his side in the stable.

"Elugalen." Elrond whispered. "Galen?"

Harry mumbled slightly.

"Wake up Galendir."

Harry rolled over to yet again find himself not in his bed but in the stables this time.

"Morel is a fine horse Elugalen but you sill be seeing him in an hour or so. Forts you need to wash and have breakfast. Everything is packed and your travelling gear is laid out."

Harry had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He was scared, no petrified. The thought of going out into Middle Earth with just the infuriation old man as company somehow scared him. He would be alone, looking after himself.

Harry washed and ate before getting dressed into his light but warm travelling clothes and light leather armour. He pulled on his large warm travelling cloak, strapped on his sword and knives and put his bow and quiver on his back. He pulled his hair away from his face before pulling the hood over his face.

Staring back at him from the mirror definitely was Galendir.

He went into the courtyard where he met all the Elves of Rivendell who had gathered to say goodbye. A tear fell from his eye but he wiped it away. He would be strong.

He hugged his family and said his goodbyes before silently mounting Morel who had been saddled and packed earlier. Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a walk and Harry silently followed. Morel was defiantly too big for him but he would manage till he grew.

"Farewell Elugalen!" The elves called as the horses walked across the bridge that entered into Rivendell. Harry turned to have one last look back and saw the three forms of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir fading into the trees.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore picked up the letter that had appeared on his desk. It was the day before everyone came back from after the Christmas Holidays.

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,

I regret to inform you that my Grandson, Elugalen will no longer be attending your school for the magically talented. He has mad his choice and he chose immortal therefore leaving him without the ability of Wizarding Magic.

Our alliance is still as strong as ever for I feel it will not be long now before the final battle before your walls. Do all you can to physically reinforce the walls of Hogwarts, add thick stout doors in the walls. Do not use magic to do this as the wards will have been breached so magic may not be working. At the first sign of trouble do not hesitate to write.

Yours

Lord Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Rivendell.

Dumbledore put down the letter.

"So this war draws nearer so do our allies. God Speed Harry Potter and Good Luck."

* * *

Waaaa! Its all over.

Well there is a new story coming! It's called Dragons Game. Although it will not be out for a while so don't bug me.

I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers and keep an eye out for Dragons Game

Firstly though there will be a David Eddings Story coming your way!

Watch this space…

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


End file.
